Landslide
by DramaticField
Summary: Jacob imprinted on Renesmee after SM left us shipping Leah and Jacob's new relationship, so how did Leah really feel when Jacob imprinted and when Jacob realizes she's hurting, will she let him in, or push him away even further just like before? Even if she tells him, will it matter? Post Breaking Dawn. Blackwater.
1. Chapter 1

**Landslide**

Leah's point of view

Imprinting. The thought made my stomach flop. Why did all good things absolutely have to come to an end? I felt the heaviness in my chest ease up whenever Jacob was around. Not right away, of course, but as time went on, being in his pack, we had grown to accumulate a mutual understanding between one another and since then, since I finally allowed someone in... I hadn't felt more alive in a long, long time. And then he imprinted on Bella and Edward's half-breed. I wasn't used to feeling vulnerable. Usually I could just put a show on, and pretend as though I was impenetrable and whatever the guys said never got to me sometimes, but now I felt as though I let someone in and I couldn't get him back out, now.

Saying I could care less was only for dramatic flare. I cared, oh, I cared a lot. When I found out, Jacob was so in touch with his emotions and feeling his world turn upside down that he hadn't notice me leave. Seth allowed me to have some peace to myself, not realizing the bond Jacob and I had matured. He thought I just needed away from the Cullen's for a while, so he let me go, too.

I remember running into the woods, unable to even turn into my wolf form before I collapsed out of exhaustion from the past few sleepless days and having my frame wrack with sobs. They were tearless; just painful. I couldn't find any tears to cry, I knew that Jacob and I were nothing more than friends but for that short period of time he was able to help me feel better. I didn't forget about Sam and Emily, no, but I felt lighter and happier and now that he had imprinted on that half breed... Well, that was gone. My thoughts would once again be intruded upon by thoughts of perfect love and imprinting. I may as well go back to Sam's. No, actually, I was still better off here as depressing as it was to feel as though you didn't belong anywhere. I wouldn't leave Seth. Despite wanting to leave Sam I also came to Jacob's pack to protect my little brother, just like I said I would.

That night seemed so long ago, but it was only a little while before the volturi came to destroy the Cullen's. That event had been exactly a week ago today and I was so tired already of listening to Jacob's thoughts about Renesmee. Quil and Embry had joined our pack. Sam gained many new shape shifters and with no hard feelings, Quil and Embry told him they had to follow Jacob. Sam knew it was coming and although our packs were friendly and still interacted on a normal basis, I was glad to be out of Sam's head even if it meant being in Jacob's.

I was able to control my thoughts around Jacob, though, or better yet, most of the time, I thought nothing lately. I didn't want him to see that his smile made me feel safe and I was happier with him than I had been in a long, long time. It took a while to get used to, and a few runs a day myself so that I could express myself without the others hearing, but when I was in wolf form lately, even if it was just with Jacob, or the others, I thought nothing. Quil and Embry thought of it as a refreshing start to their new pack. Before, after I had talked openly with Jacob, both of us let our thoughts wander naturally, even if that meant ending up on Sam or Bella. We... well, we sort of comforted each other while the other remembered old memories, good and bad. Not all cute and adorable like _It'll be okay _or _forget her_, more along the lines of getting the other back on task, interrupting their thoughts by giving them a direction or Jacob giving me an order to patrol further West, that kind of thing. It got our minds from the gutter but it didn't intrude upon our own personal space. It had been a nice

"Leah?" Jacob called from the Cullen's house.

We had taken up a permanent residence in a quite large house that Esme and Carlisle had built close to their own, in the woods for our pack. It was far away enough for me to have my peace, and close enough for Jacob to gawk over Renesmee every free minute he got. Win win, I guess, even though I still would rather to be far away from the Cullen's. At least this was a free way of living and we could feed and cloth ourselves without letting the leeches try to do it for us.

"Yeah?" I responded, standing up from the lake I was sat beside a moment ago, playing with the water with my fingertips.

I wiped my hand off in my shorts as Jacob walked over to me, the Cullen's house still in view. God help it if he's away from Renesmee for a second. He may miss her first tooth breaking through the gums, I scoffed inwardly, despite the fact that she was growing up faster and faster every day. Did that mean when she looked matured, and her mind technically was, too, that Jacob was able to be with her as more than a brother? Even if her technical age was really only a couple years old? A million questions filled my mind and I pushed them all away not wanting to think about him and his stupid imprint. I wasn't as friendly with him anymore, I realized. I wasn't mad at him... No, not exactly, but I was just angry at fate once again and I couldn't keep my hostility aside anymore. I assumed he noticed the change when he said, "I wanted to talk to you while Seth's inside with Nessie and Quil and Embry are eating."

I sighed, running a hand through my short hair. I had actually let Rosalie cut it the other day, surprisingly. Honestly, she was the only Cullen I got along with. I didn't hate them, no, but Rosalie and I... We clicked somehow. We were far from best friends and it was still somewhat painful to be around her considering she was a vampire, but she was nice to me. It bugged Jacob because he hated her, but I thought that was even more amusing. Her dark-haired husband, Emmett, was nice too although I didn't want to get to know him anymore than I had to. "About?" I asked Jacob.

He frowned, quirking a brow. "You're off lately. Is seeing Sam a lot more upsetting you? I mean, Leah I know it's hard but-"

"I'm looking into the classes we agreed on; The yoga," I told him softly. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not so don't pretend. You hardly even let me into your head anymore when we're patrolling. I thought we crossed some barriers and were able to open up a little more. I mean I know I'm not Sam and you'll never let me in like you let him in, or Emily, but I'd still like to be able to talk without feeling like you're not listening. When it's just us on patrol you don't have to keep the barriers up like you do with Quil and Embry. You're too passionate not to feel something."

His words weren't angry or accusing, they were factual. So he had picked up on it. Still, I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't know why I was so angry that he imprinted. I was still head over heels for Sam, right? Joining Jacob's pack was more of a convenience, not a happy choice. He was my Alpha and that was all.

But I knew in my heart that wasn't true. Jacob made me feel safe, somehow. I obeyed him happily and patrolled with him in a comfortable silence. He understood my heartbreak. But not anymore. I was glad he didn't feel incomplete anymore, but it hurt me to know that he had found someone to make sure he would never be alone again and I hadn't.

"I do listen," I said strongly. I listened to everything he said. "I just don't know what to say anymore," I admitted, shrugging, not giving too much away.

What was I keeping from Jacob Black? I was so, intensely jealous of everyone who imprinted. He knew that, yes, but there was more. I was jealous of Renesmee. She was like a crater in my plans, and yet a blessing to Rosalie. That was one thing we didn't have in common.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Be yourself, like usual." His words were slightly confused - like he had just given me answers to everything - as though it was the most obvious thing in the world to just be myself; as though he loved the real me. I knew the difference, though.

"I am being myself, Jacob. This is me. I'm a bitch; I'm cold and harpy and everyone knows it. Quil and Embry still don't like me-"

"They don't know you, Leah. This isn't you. The old you, that's you. You can pretend all you want, but come on. You can't fool me."

That terrified me; the thought that he could look into my soul and understand me more than I could understand myself. "You don't know me either," I snapped, frowning. "Jacob you delude yourself into thinking I'm fixable; someday I'll imprint and be happy, or I'm getting better and over Sam. I'm the same as I was, I'm just used to it."

"This isn't you," he repeated, exasperatedly. "Leah the girl you showed me when you first joined... The hurt, fragile girl... That's you. You're strong as Hell, but you're hurt, too. This girl... The 'bitch'... It's your defensive mechanism. It's not you." His words were strained; he was grasping at something to make me come to my senses, trying to break through.

I frowned, "Then who am I if you know me so well?"

"You're Leah Clearwater. Clearwater's are strong and independent and beautiful inside and out," he said gently, trying to keep his own temper in check. "You don't realize what you're worth, Leah, and you should because you're a terrific pack mate, and you're my Beta. You need help sometimes and you won't admit it, but I am here to help you but you have to let me in because once you do you'll be a lot happie-"

I kissed him.

Yep.

I kissed him.

I leaned in right then and there, enclosing the distance between us and my lips pressed against his. He didn't pull back in disgust or push me away, and his lips moved on mine as well, but only for a split second, while he was in shock. Your initial reaction when someone kisses you, I guess, is to kiss back and then, he pulled away timidly.

"Leah..."

What did I do? I turned away from him, facing the river, as I watched the water cascade down the rocks, and down a small waterfall a little further down. I gulped, my lips burning from the contact with his own. I hadn't kissed anyone in years; since Sam and I don't know what possessed me to do it just then. I took a deep breath in, steadying myself. I was pretty much all over the place with my emotions. I felt something toward Jacob. I don't know what it was, but I knew I was angry because of his imprint. "I'm sorry," I muttered under my breath, convincing myself it never happened. "Just forget it."

I knew once my lips made contact with his, he knew everything I was holding back from him. No words had to be spoken to convey my emotions, he understood. He was confused, albeit, but he understood.

"We're not going to forget it," he said, slightly taken aback. "Whatever... Whatever is going on, whatever you're thinking... We really do have to talk, Leah. About this; about everything."

**Jacob's point of view**

What the Hell had just happened? My head was spinning out of control, my thoughts bouncing all over the place. Is this what she's been keeping from me? Did she feel something more toward me than a friend? I had it all pieced together, but I still didn't completely understand it, either... Leah? Leah Clearwater liked me? None of it make sense at all. She was completely wrapped up in Sam... I knew for certain that this should stay between us, though. Even if it would be a little awkward in wolf form, and I had to remember to keep this away from the other guys for her sake.

A part of me wanted to turn away in shock and try to comprehend what just happened on my own, but the bigger part of me realized that I couldn't just be insensitive and leave her there without any response. Still, I didn't know what that response was - or should be. I took a deep breath in, my eyes wide as I exhaled, running a hand through my hair. "I don't know what to say, and I would be lying if I said I did. I don't know anything that's going through your head right now. You've officially rendered me speechless, Ms. Clearwater," my sense of humour took over, trying to laugh this whole thing off as some sick joke she was playing.

She didn't move and stayed turned away from me. I didn't know what to do, and I looked around at the scenery. Then, I saw Embry behind me, up further from the river. It looked like he was coming down to talk to me, but by the look on his face, he had seen it all and was frozen in place. I panicked and gave him a look that told him to keep his mouth shut. He nodded and turned away, going into the woods on the opposite side of the Cullen's, back toward our house. This was just great.

"Leah," I said, reaching out and touching her shoulder in a more serious light. "I'm sorry that you feel this way."

"Why?" She asked, spinning around, her eyes clouded with unfallen tears, fists clenched. "Because you're forever indebted to that half-breed? Because you'll never be what I need? I'm tired of hearing that excuse, I'm always second best to an imprint. That's not what I want, Jacob. I don't want to be second best anymore, and I don't want your pity because you feel sorry for me. I don't know what I feel anymore, but I know what I don't want to feel."

She didn't stick around for me to see the tears fall, and I felt like crap, but the boyish part of me stayed glued to the ground while she went around me and exploded into her wolf form, jumping over the river and bounding off into the woods. I was tempted to follow her, but I thought she should have some time alone. Or maybe I was the one that needed some time alone. Regardless, I turned on my heel, cursed, and jogged up toward the Cullen's, following the path Embry had taken.

**Authors note:  
I thought this would be a cute little fluff while I desperately try to finish the next chapter of Wounded. I never explored the idea of Leah being hurt when Jacob imprinted, mainly because I always pretended he didn't. I still feel like he shouldn't have but this is a more realistic approach to post-BD life for Leah. I feel like she got hurt over it because she was just building a bond with him and she trusted him and I think I'd feel betrayed, too, despite if it could have been helped or not! Anyways, reviews are very welcome and maybe this will turn into a chapter story if you guys like it!**

**- Dramaticfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Landslide; Chapter Two**

**Authors note: So I admit that the song 'Loved You First' by One Direction helped my inspiration for this chapter, haha, don't hate me. Enjoy!**** Jacob's point of view  
**  
"Dude!" Embry cried when I walked in through the door. Quil and Seth weren't home I assumed and I shut the door behind me, leaning against it. "What the Hell!" Embry seemed more shocked than I was.

"You can't bring this up to the others. Don't think about it in wolf form, either. She doesn't need to know you know," I said.

"But dude," Embry said, emphatically. "That's Leah! Leah Clearwater just kissed you! She doesn't like anyone, but apparently she likes you, Jake."

"Embry," Jacob said, sighing. "I imprinted on Nessie..."

He frowned. "Yeah, yeah, I know but I still think it's kind of miraculous that Leah has any feelings aside from hostility. We sure got enough of that in Sam's pack. When Quil and I came over to your pack, we expected her to be... Well, the same, but it's like she's not even there and neither of us really got it. We figured she was just happy to be away from Sam; but it was you. She was happy to be with you."

I groaned. "She was pretty hard to deal with at first, but a few nights after she joined, and I told her she couldn't stay we got to talking and... We got each other. She was hurting over Sam and I was still pretty miserable about Bella having thrown her life away. Usually we just bickered, telling the other to get over it, but she really opened up to me and we came to an understanding but I didn't think that this would happen. I mean, I can't hurt her again like Sam did, but I can't just... Forget that I imprinted on Nessie."

Embry started laughing. "Leah wants you man."

"Embry!" I cried, "Seriously come on! I don't know what to do here!"

Then, Seth and Quil entered the house, pushing me away from the door. "What's going on?" Seth asked, probably hearing my outburst from outside.

"Leah kissed Jacob," Embry said, grinning. "Can you believe it?"

"Embry!" I cried.

Seth looked at me, bewildered. "What?"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, exasperated. "This isn't leaving this room, do you all understand?"

"When?" Seth asked.

I turned to him, Quil going over to sit by Embry, shocked. "Like, ten minutes ago," I said. "She ran off after... I didn't know what to tell her. I mean..."

"Don't hurt her," Seth pleaded. "Please, please don't hurt her."

I never realized how deeply Seth cared about his sister until then; how badly he couldn't stand to see her hurt. "I'll try not to. But man, I've imprinted. I didn't know she felt that way. What am I supposed to do? Nessie's the one I'm supposed to be with."

"You're supposed to be what the other needs. Jacob... Renesmee's not going to die. You're going to age and die eventually. You're in the circumstance Bella was in; be with Edward as a human, or be a vampire. As a human.. She'd be a old woman and he would still look 17. She had to change, but you can't change to be with Renesmee. I think that she's just going to need you as a friend, I really do. Otherwise the imprint... It just doesn't make sense."

I looked to Seth, his words speaking volumes. He sounded so much mature than he really was. "Well, I hadn't really though of that."

"I'm not saying you should be with my sister," Seth said. "I don't even know what she wants, she may just be really confused. It's not Leah to just... Well, kiss you. She must really like you, but I don't know what's going on in her mind. But I just think the imprint you have... It's not logical, Jake. I'm sorry. I don't think you should let it stop you from living a life that _you _choose is what I'm saying."

Embry spoke up, then. "Sorry for being a dick earlier, but Seth's right. I mean, I don't really want to see images of you and Leah making out or anything while patrolling as much as the next guy," Seth cringed at Embry's words and Quil chuckled in agreement. "But don't let something that's so... uncertain tie you up, man."

"I imprinted," Quil said. "And yes, it's like a huge force of gravity, and I can't imagine being without Claire, but I accepted the imprint. I don't know why we imprint, but maybe it's just because of fertility so we don't die out, but we don't even know if Renesmee can have kids; she half vampire. Her body doesn't change, so that isn't even solid anymore. Maybe it's to always have someone close to you, whatever the cause, I don't know and I don't really care all that much because I'm happy, but maybe imprinting is flawed and doesn't completely work out in your case. None of us know, and we don't know about Leah, either because she's the first female wolf. You're both in a tight position. Maybe you can just learn to be best friends with an imprint, I don't know."

"So you're saying that because Renesmee won't die that my imprint is nothing like yours? I still want to be around her and want to take care of her!" I said, frustrated.

"No, man," Embry said. "We're saying that although you feel the need to protect Nessie, maybe it doesn't need to be romantic. Maybe none of our imprints technically _have _to be romantic."

Honestly, I just wanted to be normal and the thought of having imprinted in a flawed way angered me. I just wanted someone to grow old with and be able to be happy with. "I'm going to go for a run," I said, shaking my head, clearing my thoughts.

"Leah's in wolf form," Seth reminded me. "Be careful."

"No I'm not," Leah said, entering the room. She looked normal, completely at ease – well as at ease as she ever was – and I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. "But I appreciate you telling them," she looked to me anger in her eyes.

"I didn't," I said quickly, trying to defend myself.

"He never, Lea-" Embry pipped in, too.

But she stormed up the stairs, into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her before he got a chance to explain. I cursed, forgetting what the guys just said and I looked to Seth. "I'll talk to her," I told him, following Leah upstairs. Her bedroom door was shut, and I was thankful we hadn't got locks installed on them yet. I turned the knob but the door didn't open.

Ah, a chair.

"Leah open the door, please."

No answer.

I hated making my friends do things against their wills, but I needed to straighten things out with her. In my Alpha voice, I spoke. "Leah, open the door right now."

She couldn't disobey my orders, and she did as I asked a few seconds later, unhappily.

"If I wanted to be controlled you know I would have stayed with Sam," she muttered when I shut the door behind me.

I frowned, "I hardly ever make you do things for one, and for two, you chose this pack."

She stayed silent. She sat on her bed facing away from me, looking out the window at the swaying trees. Leah wasn't usually quiet and I frowned. "Well it was better than staying in Sam's," she sighed.

"Come on Lee, yell at me or hit me or something."

She turned around, catching my eyes. "I'm exhausted. My own mind exhausts itself in the run of a few hours a day. I don't know what I want to say anymore. I shouldn't have kissed you, I apologize."

Her being so level-headed about her emotions was weird. Usually she expressed them without thinking, but I guess she had time to think while she ran. This wasn't her, though. "No, you shouldn't have," I admitted.

"Because you've imprinted on that fucking half-breed leech child," she added, dropping my gaze, but not turning her body away.

I looked at her, and sighed. I wished she would just call her Renesmee. "Yeah... So why did you kiss me then?" I asked, curiously.

She caught my gaze before frowning. "When I joined your pack... You know, forget it. It's not like it matters. I'm just a genetic-dead end anyways."

"You're not, you know you're not. When you stop phasing you'll be fi-"

"How do you expect me to stop phasing!?" She yelled. "After everything I went through with dad and Sam and now this. I'm so tired of this, all of it! I hate all of the Cullen's for taking Sam away from me, and now yo-" She cut herself off, looking down, playing with her fingers.

"Me?"

"I said forget it, Jacob," she said, miserably.

"No, Leah," I said sternly.

"You always thinks you know best, don't you?! You think you understand what I'm going through but you don't, not entirely. You're so freaking cocky."

"I know-"

"Stop saying that," she said, shaking her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You don't know anything."

"Then explain it to me, Leah! For God sake! I'm trying to figure this out, out of the fucking blue you just kiss me and then, nothing! You have to bare with me here!"

"Just forget about it, Jacob! Please. Don't make this awkward and unbearable for either of us, or the rest of the pack."

"I'm not _doing _anything, Leah. I didn't do anything. I'm just trying to... You know, I don't know what I'm trying to do. If you want to be like this and push everyone who gives a damn away then I can't do anything for you anymor-"

"That's fine," she cut me off. "I can take care of myself, _that_ was a spur of the moment thing, I apologize, and it won't happen again. Settled?"

"No it's not settled," I didn't understand why she wasn't being forthcoming with me considering she had just freaking kissed me.

"Jacob?" Embry called from downstairs. "Sam's here to see you."

I knew Sam was dropping by; the packs were merging tonight over on the reservation for a party on the beach; Emily and Sam's engagement party. Everything had been so hectic, the night Leah and Seth left, he had proposed to Emily, and they never got a chance to be happy about that. Leah hadn't known until after the confrontation with the volturi, but admittedly she took it better than any of us would have expected.

"You okay?" I asked Leah.

She nodded and although I didn't feel right leaving her alone, I left her room and went downstairs seeing Sam in the living room, watching TV. I would talk to Leah about this later, when we were away from any eavesdropping ears.

"Hey Jake," he said casually. There was still slight tension between us from when I had broken into my own pack, but we had learned to put it aside for the betterment of all of the members in both packs, so we could all stay brothers.

I didn't want Sam to know that Leah had kissed me. Honestly, I still didn't know what to do about it, and... Well, Sam was her ex and everyone knew he did still care about Leah. His feelings for Emily obviously overrode his for Leah, but he felt horribly guilty for what he did to her, and Embry and Quil told me he was miserable when he realized she was so miserable in his pack that she had left and chosen my own. Honestly, what could he have expected? He was just so used to having Leah there, I guess. Even after the break-up, her phasing had kept them connected. I decided to keep this situation between my own pack members. It was still a little awkward to think about, anyhow.

"Hey, the beach party still on tonight?" I asked him, sitting on the arm of the chair Seth was in.

"Yep, is Leah going?" He asked, keeping his voice down.

I shrugged, "As far as I know she is. She hasn't said any differently."

Seth looked up to me, giving me a concerned look.

"How's she doing?" Sam asked, giving me a sad smile. "I'm glad, it's just weird not having her around anymore. It's for the better, though. She listens to you?"

"Yep, and they listen to her when she's in charge, don't you guys?"

Embry chortled. "Yeah, not that he does that very often, thank God."

"Hey," Sam said, before refraining. It wasn't his pack anymore – he didn't have authority to discipline them.

"It's cool," I told him. "He's right, be nice. You knew when you joined that she was Beta."

Quil and Embry shrugged, "Whatever. "

Seth looked to Sam. "I'm excited to see everyone again tonight. I'm glad it's on better terms than the last time."

Sam smirked, "Me too, me too. Hey, Embry?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking. Now that all the Cullen business is settled for now, I wanted to know if you had any desire to... Well, see if Joshua was your father, too. We could run our DNA against each other, if you're up for it."

It surprised me that Sam brought it up. Although his father had been a flake, he didn't want to think about him cheating on his mother, too. We didn't usually talk about it. The guys, at least. Leah was a mind of her own. A torturous mind before the packs had split.

Embry looked at him for a few seconds before nodding. "I think that would be a good idea."

Sam gave him a nod, "With the wedding coming up, I thought it would be a good idea to figure out where you stand - with me at least. But we all know that it's a lot more probable that Joshua's your father, too as opposed to Billy or Old Quil."

My father definitely hadn't cheated on my mother, I had long since came to that conclusion but I stayed quiet.

"I'm going to head back, Jared and Paul are on the treaty line waiting. They don't like to be around the Cullen's much, but everyone's excited to see you all tonight." Sam said before getting up.

"Same here," Quil called as he left.

I wasn't taking Renesmee because I intended on having a couple beer and just hanging out with the guys. "I better call Edward and Bella to make sure they're okay here without any of us-"

Seth cut me off. "Jake, they're fine. Just let them know we're going to the reservation tonight."

"Right," I said. "I may come back early though. Nessie goes to bed around 8:00 so."

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I'm already started on the next chapter so I hope to get that out to you within the next few days or so while I work on my other Leah/Jacob story, Wounded, too. Remember, the more reviews, the faster I write!**

- Dramaticfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Landslide; Chapter Three**

**Leah's point of view**

"You ready, Leah?" Seth asked, coming into my bedroom.

I had on a moveable, casual dress that hugged my frame loosely. It had thick shoulder straps and a deep U-neck with a tribal pattern decorating it all around. It stopped just above my knee and it was easy to shift in and out of, which was my main concern as well as staying cool. My hair hung straight in it's usual style without any needed help and make-up had become a useless gesture for me. So, yes, I was ready.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second, 'kay Seth?"

He leaned in the doorway of my bedroom, though. "You look really pretty, Lee."

I smiled at him, fiddling with my chap stick. My lips had been chapping like crazy these days due to the weathered nature our wolf forms demanded from us. I hadn't been called pretty in so long, and even though it was only from my brother, it was nice to hear. "Thanks."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I said, sitting down on my bed.

"Is it for Jacob?"

I didn't know how to answer that, but I shook my head. "No, it's for me."

"Good. Uh... Can I ask you something else?"

I just laughed in response. "Go for it."

"Why did you kiss him?"

I paused and bit down on my lower lip. "I'm not sure," I admitted, studying the small pink tube between my fingers. I opened the cap and glazed my lips with the moisturizer before setting it on my nightstand.

He walked over and sat next to me. "If you don't want to talk about it it's cool, it was just a shock when Embry said you kissed him. I mean, we all thought you still loved Sam and..." He trailed off, fearing he said too much.

I placed a hand on his knee, where his shorts cut off and was silent for a few long moments. "He makes me feel lighter," I told him, as though those short words made all the difference in the world. But to me, they did.

"I don't want to see you hurt again," Seth said softly, reaching over and giving me a hug that I returned immediately. "It's nice being in your head since we came to Jacob's pack. It's a much happier place to be and I don't want you to go back to being sad all the time."

I smiled down at him, his concern humbling and child-like, although through the shifting process, he had become a man.

"I think you just have a thing for Alpha's," Seth joked, trying to lighten the mood.

I laughed softly, although really, it wasn't all that funny. "Yeah I think you're right," I teased.

He chuckled, "I'll meet you downstairs. I know tonight won't be easy for you, regardless, but I'm glad you're my sister."

He left before I could respond, but my heart warmed at his words. I was glad to have him as a brother and I knew dad would have been proud of the way he turned out.

I looked in the mirror one last time before going downstairs, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"All ready to go," Embry called when I came down and Quil and Jacob came through the door.

"We running?" Seth asked.

Jake shrugged. "May as well, the car will be a tight fit."

Embry chuckled. "Running's faster anyways."

Jacob looked at me as the other boys piled out the door, getting ready to phase and although no words were said, I knew we weren't done our talk from earlier. "Ready?"

I nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

**Jacob's perspective**

Before I phased I had to remind myself to keep the little incident with Leah from earlier out of my thoughts. The guys may know what happened, but they didn't need to see it. – Well, besides Embry. I didn't want to make Leah feel awkward, either, by seeing it through my eyes, so instead, I focused on the night ahead of us. Although it was an engagement party, we all just needed a reason to get loose and have a few drinks, too.

_Getting trashed tonight, huh, Jake?" _Embry teased as we ran, jumping over the small river by the Cullen's.

_Not likely, bro. Just excited to have some fun for once._

In only a few minutes we arrived on the beach. Night had fallen over La Push and it was nice being able to cross the boarder into La Push again without any worries. Everyone phased back, into their human form, and got dressed before we stepped out from the woods, onto the torch-lit beach. Sam's pack was all in attendance, including imprints, and my dad and Sue were there as well, talking and laughing down by the fire pit. Everyone was laughing and congratulating the happy couple, and despite my own imprint, I scoffed.

We all followed the laughter down to the beach, around the fire pit where the majority was sat, including my sister and Paul with their arms around each other, my dad and Sue and Sam and Emily. Brady and Collin were half way down the beach with all the new pack members, fooling around, Jared and Kim were cuddled up down by the water and Quil ran straight to Claire as soon as he got there, who was sat next to Emily. Sam always allowed us visitation, especially considering Quil's imprint was in La Push. Embry, Leah, Seth and I sat beside my dad and their mom and Sue hugged her two children warmly.

"I miss you guys," she whispered, unable to let either of them go for a long moment.

"Miss you, too, mom," Seth squeaked, seeming squished by his mothers arms.

I laughed. Billy was on my right, Leah on my left, and Sue and Seth on the opposite side of her. I looked to her, wanting to make sure she was okay considering the real reason we were here was to celebrate Emily and Sam's engagement and it had to be hard on her, regardless. She just gave me a small smile before turning her attention away from me, looking out at the waves rolling in to the shore.

"Who's up for some music?!" Collin cried, his stereo system sitting by the fire. It was only a small CD player/MP3 hook up, however he attached a couple, bigger speakers to it and I had no doubts that it would make a nice sound. He plugged his I-pod into the attachment and turned it on, up on bust and as soon as it started playing, there was no need for words because there was no way you could hear anyone over it. The wolf hearing made it that much more dramatic and Sue cringed.

"Whoops," Collin yelled over the music before turning it down. It was still loud and could be heard all over the beach, but we could hear one another over it now.

Nicki Minaj was playing through the speakers and Sam looked over to me. "So Jake, how's the pack going?"

"Good, good. It's different not being in La Push all the time, honestly. But I think it's a lot easier this way."

Sam nodded. "I think with the little ones having phased that it's a good idea to have two separate packs. It's not like we're not on speaking terms and if we have to, we can pull our resources together sometime, but too many minds thrown into one... It's not a very pleasant thing."

Jared chuckled, "God knows it gets us in more trouble than anything else."

Seth smirked. "Considering controlling our thoughts it's pretty much non-existent."

The guys continued to talk amongst themselves and I stared at the small music player by the fire as the last of Super Bass played through. I wondered how Nessie was. Was she warm? Happy? She should be asleep shortly and I knew I should be there to read her her bedtime story so she wasn't worried. The imprint consumed my thoughts and a brief flash of my old self shone though, telling me not to worry.

_None of them belong to themselves anymore. And the sickest part? Their genes tell them they're happy about it._

I remembered my own words so vividly, and I remembered the pain I was in when I said them. I had wanted to imprint just to get over Bella, but the idea of everyone else having an imprint made me sick. I thought back to that time and realized how much easier it was not to have any constant worries over someone you loved. Of course, I worried about Bella but this was a much more intense kind of worry. It was a huge... Burden. I loved Nessie as a little sister, obviously. Hell, I payed more attention to Ness than I ever did either of my real sisters, but I missed being... Well, carefree. I was happy... Really, I was, but I was starting to see why Sam hated the Cullen's so much – the passion behind it. The Cullen's returning to Forks took Leah away from him and as happy as he was with Emily, he would never forgive them for taking away his free will.

I wondered if my thoughts were the only ones to wander like this; to question the imprint.

The music changed, and a slow song came on: I'll Be by Edwin McCain. The imprints all got up, all though it was an automatic thing, and wrapped up in one another, swaying slowly. I reached down into the beer cooler and popped the top off of one, taking a mouthful.

I looked over to see Seth, if he had the same disgusted expression, however he had ran off with the younger members, staying close, but far enough to frolic. Then I saw Leah, and her mom had her hand in her own. I placed my beer down on the log beside me and stood up, holding my hand out to her. I wasn't about to let her watch Sam and Emily dance around the beach and sit there and mope. "Come on."

Sue looked at me, confused, but watched her daughters face. Leah looked at me, equally as confused, but reached up and took my hand. Sue looked relieved.

I placed my hands on the small of her back, her small arms hesitating before she placed them on my neck. "I'm not letting you sit there and mope while you watch them dance," I told her gently, swaying her around. It was a lot like when I had danced with Bella, but there was no hurt. It was nice with Leah; easy and I swayed her around gently, keeping my arms on the small of her back. I wanted her to trust me entirely and realize she wasn't alone anymore. She didn't have to hide things from me. Whatever she was feeling right now, I wanted to try and help. Obviously she hadn't been in her right mind earlier when she kissed me and I wanted to give her the opportunity to explain to me what was going on through her head. It was what an Alpha was supposed to do; listen and protect his charges.

She looked up at me, her hair like a curtain around her face and in the moonlight the small gems on her dress lit up, and her eyes sparkled. I was pretty sure she was trying to keep her emotions off of her face, but she was hurt, even after all this time, by Sam's disregard of her. She looked so vulnerable. "Thanks."

I just nodded to her, and I felt some of the others eyes on us. I shrugged them off, though. Leah wasn't as bad as some of the other guys thought. I pitied Jared and Paul for not being able to see the new Leah since she left Sam's pack. She really wasn't as horrible as she had been.

**Leah's point of view**

It was funny how I could hate Jacob for being nice, but the nice gesture got my heart rate up and as I wrapped my arms around his neck, our bodies touching, I felt things churn in me that I knew I shouldn't feel. My whole body was on fire and I looked up to him, seeing his full lips, big arms and yet still boyish grin. He had changed into a man since Bella, and I couldn't help but to notice. It was funny how things turned out, but my body ached for him to kiss me and I felt myself losing control. Damn it, woman. Eventually he was going to find out how I felt about him and that scared me. I liked Jacob, but was it possible that I loved him? Or maybe I was just lusting after something I knew was unattainable like most girls do.

The song made me want to cry, though. There was no way I would ever have that kind of love; unconditional... Perfect. Sam had Emily and now Jacob had Renesmee. There was no more talking for the rest of the song, and when it came to an end, all the imprints kissed and I watched as Sam leaned down, kissing Emily softly. Considering I had kissed Jacob earlier, it was a little awkward when I looked back up to his face but the ache for a love like Sam and Emily's filled my chest.

"Thanks," I said again before taking my arms back, the loss of contact feeling as though I was incomplete again.  
"No problem. Want a drink?"

I nodded, "Do you even have to ask?"

Jacob chuckled and reached down in the cooler. He picked up a beer, but then hesitated. "Beer or cooler?"

"Cooler."

He handed me an orange cooler and picked up his open beer resting on the log. Sometimes I think he forgot I wasn't one of the guys.

"Jake? Come on, play ball with us!" Embry called, all the non-imprint members running along the beach, ignoring the love-fest.

Jacob chuckled and took a couple mouthfuls of his drink before he joined them, and Rachel left Paul's side, taking Jacob's seat beside me as we all sat back down.

"What was that all about?" She whispered, eying me.

"What?" I asked, taking a sip of the cooler.

"You guys dancing."

I shrugged, but she pried on. Rachel had always been nice to me, and when we were little, before her mom died, we used to play together a lot. Dad and Billy always liked to hang out, so he usually brought Seth and I along to play with Jacob and the twins, giving mom a break while he had fun with Billy. It was nice to have some girl talk. My mom had left, going to take Billy home, and it was only me and Rachel on our log.

"Promise to keep this to yourself?" I whispered. "Not even Paul. God, especially not him."

Rachel smiled softly, and nodded. I made sure to keep my voice low enough for the guys not to hear. "I, uh, kissed Jacob."

"When!?" Rachel squealed, drawing the guys attention over.

I gave her a look. "Shhh."

"Sorry," she giggled. "When? Why?"

Once everyone went back to their own business, I turned back to her. "Earlier today... Rach, I think I like him. I mean.. _really _like him."

"Awe!"

"That's the problem," I pointed out.

She got it, "Oh... The imprint. Sometimes it's hard to picture Jake having imprinted on Renesmee. I think of them as close friends, usually. Same with Quil and Claire. What are you going to do?"

"There's not much I can do," I told her softly.

She frowned, "Sorry, Lee."

"It's cool."

"What did he say when you kissed him?"

"Nothing, really. He was shocked but I just played it off y'know. I don't know if he bought it, though."

"You should tell him," Rachel said gently. "Even though he's imprinted, I know my little brother and he's really grown up the past year or so. I think he'll surprise you."

I shook my head, "He's supposed to be with Renesmee. There's no sense, and I don't want to make things awkward. I finally feel like I fit in with him and his pack and I don't want to jeopardize that."

"Jacob won't intentionally hurt you."

"Doesn't matter if it's intentional or not," I said meekly.

Rachel sighed and put a hand on my knee. "Lee, I know it's a tricky situation but don't keep anything bottled up. You know he'll find out sooner or later, and you should be the one to tell him, regardless. He won't judge you for it."

I gave her a small smile and nodded, "I guess you're right. Considering I used to hate him, it's funny how things work out."

She laughed, "You guys were too much alike." She picked up my cooler beside me and gave it to me, clinking hers with mine. "To new possibilities."

Although I was far from her optimism I smiled and nodded, "To new possibilities." _  
_  
**Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know not too too much happened but just wait until the next chapter! If you guys review I should have it up in the next couple days! Maybe even tonight! (:**

**-Dramaticfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**Landslide: Chapter Four**

**Leah's point of view**

After my talk with Rachel – and a few drinks, I decided that I was going to tell Jacob how I'd been feeling. I'd just tell him. I was always straight-forward and I didn't want to betray my blunt reputation just yet. I got up my nerve with liquid courage and found him talking to Jared and Paul over by the edge of the woods.

"Jake?" I said softly. I was far from drunk but I was beginning to feel my worries melt away. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Paul and Jared looked at me before Jacob told him that he'd see them soon. They agreed they would see him soon and nodded to me before filtering down the beach, back to the commotion.

"What's up, Lee?"

"As though you don't already know," I said.

He raised a brow. "Is this about... earlier?"

"Kind of," I admitted. "I just... I've been thinking and I wanted to tell you that I haven't been completely honest with you lately."

He nodded, encouraging me to keep going. "Why not?"

"If I'm being completely honest, I'm kind of scared. I don't want to screw anything up but I don't want to keep it to myself anymore. I don't want to have to try and keep my thoughts filtered when we're patrolling anymore, either, it's exhausting."

Jacob stepped forward and took my hands in his larger ones, the warmth and feel of his weathered skin making my own burn. "What's going on inside that head of yours? Is it Sam? Is it the wedding?"

I shook my head. "I'm still mad at them, but no, it's not them."

"Then what is it, Lee?"

I was silent for a few moments and he looked to his watch.

"Have somewhere to be?" I asked him, biting my lower lip.

"No, it's nothing. I'm here with you right now."

"Where are you supposed to be?"

"Nowhere."

"Don't lie, Jacob." I pulled my hands from his.

He sighed when I pulled away and he ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "I told Nessie I'd see her before she went to bed and it's almost her bed time."

I felt my hear sink but I nodded. "Don't let me stop you, then."

I turned around on my heel and started to walk away, tears filling my eyes. I would never be good enough to outweigh his imprint, I had know that all along. I didn't have his attention like she did.

"Leah, no, wait. That can wait. Don't be stubborn, come back."

"It's fine, Jake," I called back, heading back toward the beach.

"I'm not going to baby you, Leah," Jake called.

"I didn't ask you to!" I said, spinning around.

"Look," he said, coming after me, but keeping his distance. I managed to blink away the sign of any tears. I didn't even know why I was so upset. I knew this all along. "I'll be back in a half hour. Stay here with the rest of the pack and then we'll talk before we go home, okay?"

"Whatever, Jake," I snapped before turning on my heel, and running back to the fire pit.

He didn't call after me, or follow me, instead I heard him sigh and his footprints walking in the other direction, toward the woods, so he could phase and go see that filthy bloodsucker he loved so much. I felt a lump in my throat but kept the tears out of my eyes as I returned to the fit pit.

Rachel was cuddled up to Paul but when I came back, she must have sensed something was wrong because I didn't even get a chance to sit down before she came over, Kim in tow, taking my hand and leading me away from the others before I got a chance to sit down.

"What'd he say?"

I assumed Kim was in the dark, but she frowned. "I promise my lips are sealed."

I closed my eyes, feeling the wind wrap around my heated frame. "Nothing, I didn't tell him."

"Why not?" She pouted.

"He was going to check on the hybrid spawn," I said bitterly.

Rachel leaned in and gave me a hug, and I returned it gingerly.

"He said he'd be back later and we'd talk."

Rack pulled back, but kept her hands on my shoulder. "It's set, then. When he comes back you'll talk to him."

"It's useless, Rach. It doesn't change anything."

"Maybe it will," Kim pipped in. "I'm assuming you like him?"

I looked to her and frowned, rubbing my face with my hands. "Too fucking much."

"Maybe Rachel's right. Maybe... Well maybe the imprints_ are_hard to fight against, but it's not impossible. At least, I don't think so."

"I've seen Sam's thoughts... All of theirs. As soon as you see that person... They're your world. Sam couldn't fight it."

Kim hesitated. "Sam didn't try. None of the boys have."

"Come have a few drinks with us and you'll talk to Jake when he comes back," Rachel said, ushering me back over to the logs.

I followed her and Kim and they handed me another cooler. This would be a long night, I could tell.

I'm not sure how many coolers I was after having, to be brutally honest, but by the time Jacob got back I didn't even notice. I was laying on the beach rocks, looking up at the sky after finally getting rid of Kim and Rachel's lame attempts to make me laugh and Sam and Emily's love fest. I felt so... light.

The sky looked as though I could touch it and I felt myself reaching out toward it, my arms heavy. I heard my name being called from the distance, but it didn't sound urgent, so I didn't answer. Instead, I continued to reach up toward the sky, pretending to grab the stars in my hands and crush them one by one. I laughed in spite of myself, and once I started, I was unable to stop.

Then, a figure materialized standing above me and I could only just make out the scruff on the male's face. "Jacob? The stars are really close tonight, you can touch them. Come down. It's fun to squish them between your fingers."

I heard a male laugh from beside me, but I couldn't distinguish who it was. "Leah? Are you okay?" My brother, maybe?

"Come play with the stars! You can crush them! It's like a huge ball of fire, but I can crush them with my bare hands!" I said, grinning. "Come on, don't be such a party pooper!"

"I think she's had a little more than one too many," another voice.

What's with all the voices!?

"God, can you guys please shut up? It was so peaceful before you all started talking!"

Jacob chuckled, or at least, I think it was Jacob. The tall figure above me reached down and picked me up into his arms, and I only barely recognized the smell of the aftershave. I was right, it was Jacob. "Come on, Lee, let's get you home."

"I don't want to go home!" I protested. "The beach is my home; the waves and the stars and the moon and the rocks!"

Seth started laughing hysterically. "I've never seen her drunk before," he commented.

There was a lot of laughter and I felt the noise hurting my head. "Jeez, can you just _please _shut up?"

"Okay, Lee, don't get too out of line," Embry chuckled.

"Put me down!" I demanded.

"You can't even walk, Leah," Jacob informed me.

"The Hell I can't!"

I don't know if it was for his amusement, or to avoid a fight, but he placed me down on my feet and once I steadied myself I took a few steps, just fine. Or at least I thought they were fine.

"See, you're going to fall over," Embry said, grabbing my hand.

Quil mindlessly chuckled, watching with amusement and I pouted, but Jacob picked me back up, like a child, and the other male figures jogged on ahead.

"Guess we're not having that talk tonight, huh Lee?"

I sniffed. "You stink."

Jacob raised a brow but then realized. "Vampire," he guessed.

"You're going to make me sick," I said unhappily.

He just laughed and I sighed. "About earlier..." I remembered foggy parts. Us by the woods... Me kissing him.

"What did you want to tell me?" He asked.

"I love you," I blurted, looking up at the stars from in his arms. They were moving and not just because Jacob was moving. Everything was spinning. But then it stopped. Jacob stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"What did you just say?"

I thought for a second, my stomach churning slightly. "I love you, did you not hear me?"

Jacob looked down at me, dumbfounded. "This is just the alcohol talking," he said, shaking his head as we started moving again. I just shrugged, and he trudged on home with me in his arms.

Before we got home, however, I felt more myself. Being a wolf, you recuperated fast and no matter if it was medicine or alcohol, our heightened temperature burned it off pretty fast. I was still in no shape to make sense of what was going on around me without having a headache, but my problems started fading back into me. Once we got home, Jacob put me down, having ran all the way, and Quil, Embry and Seth were already inside scarfing down some burgers.

"We left you guys some grub," Quil said, nodding over. "Though Leah's probably not too hungry."

Jacob put me down carefully, and I was sobering up enough that I could stand up on my own. And walk, apparently. Jacob didn't say anything to me as he went over to the stove and grabbed a burger and I already felt the hangover effects kicking in. My head was killing me, and I soon managed to get up stairs with a little help from Jacob and I immediately crawled into bed.

"Sleep it off," Jake said, placing a blanket over me. "We're going to talk in the morning."

Apparently he considered me sober enough to understand what he meant, because then he left the room and walked downstairs. I faded into dreamland fast and before I knew it, it was morning again.

"Leah?" Seth called, opening my bedroom door.

I groaned as I rolled over but my hangover was long gone by now. I looked to the clock. 11:00AM. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked, sitting up and combing my hair out of my face with my fingers.

Seth shrugged, "Like 14 hours. Once Jake got back you were pretty gone, so we came home."

I felt like crap. I slept way too long and my headache was mostly gone, but still, a throbbing pain lingered. Above all else, though, I was starving. My stomach grumbled as soon as I threw the covers off of me. I was still in yesterdays clothes.

"There's bacon, eggs and toast downstairs. Quil cooked," Seth said helpfully.

I met him at the door and followed him downstairs, "Thanks, bro."

Embry looked at me when I came downstairs. "Look what finally got out of bed," he mused.

"Shut up," I groaned, rolling my eyes and putting on a pot of coffee to brighten me up a little.

"You were pretty funny last night, Lee. I didn't think you had a funny bone in your body, but." Quil added, smirking.

"What happened last night?" I asked, quirking a brow. I turned to face the two boys, Seth joining them on the couch. Jacob wasn't with them, and I brushed it off for the better.

"You were laying on the beach 'squishing stars'," Seth explained, chuckling.

"Lovely... Could have been worse, I guess," I concluded before pouring my fresh coffee and grabbing a plate, filling it up with the left overs. "Where's Jacob?" I asked.

"Up in his room, I think," Quil answered me.

I nodded, "Did he eat?"

"Yup, that's all yours. If you slept any longer, though I would have ate it all!"

It didn't take me long to scarf down the rest of the food, and once I was considerably full, I went upstairs to Jacob's room. It took me a second of deep breathing before I knocked on it. I remembered one thing about last night... The one thing I wish I hadn't.

"Jacob?" I called before knocking.

"Come in."

I opened the door carefully, as though a bomb would go off on the other side if I was too fast and careless. "Hey," I breathed, closing the door behind me as I saw him sat on his bed, looking through some pictures.

He looked up to me, met my eyes, and then looked back to the pictures sprawled across his mattress. "Hey."

"Can we talk?"

"About last night..." Jake said, looking back up at me. "Forget about it. You were drunk, you said something stupid, it's cool you don't have to apologize.."

"Jake... I..." I was such a fucking idiot. "I wasn't going to apologize; I remember what I said and now that I'm thinking clearly I wanted to tell you that I was serious last night. I love you and it scares the Hell out of me and I know you've imprinted, but I can't stop it and I really, really wish I could." My words were rushed, and he looked overwhelmed.

**Authors Note: Cliffhanger! Reviews would be appreciated and will definitely give me the motivation to write the next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! (: Also, let me know in your review who's perspective you want the first part of the next chapter written in!  
-Dramaticfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**Landslide; Chapter Five**

**Jacob's point of view**

"You couldn't stand to be around me when you joined the pack, where is this coming from?" I discovered my voice and she sat down at the ottoman at the end of my bed.

Realistically, I knew Leah already knew had feeling for me, but I didn't really understand the extent of them before now. I had deluded myself into thinking it was really nothing when she kissed me; just a one-time, confused occurrence. Now I realized that there was much more to it than that. She didn't just _like _me, she said she _loved _me. Maybe she got the two words confused, because surely Leah was still madly in love with Sam, no matter what the 'new feelings' she now felt were. Maybe this was just all a miscommunication in a way.

She frowned, not meeting my eyes. "I know I was a pain at first but when you let me stay, after that night..." She trialled off, frowning, remembering the events of the night that brought her to my pack. "You understood me, Jake. You were hurting over Bella and I was hurting over Sam and we had a common ground. Even though I wasn't happy about being the Cullen's lapdogs, well, it was nice being led by you. I don't know when exactly the feelings started. Over time, I guess. I had to hide it from you, of course, and Seth and then you imprinted and I knew it wouldn't matter anyway; I know it probably doesn't mean a whole lot considering you've imprinted, but it's hard keeping it bottled up, so now it's out in the open. I don't want to have secrets with you, you've been honest with me up until now and I feel like I should be honest, too."

Sam had been a little... tied up with Emily the night before she joined my pack. It was Leah's last straw to quitting his pack and coming to mine, now that she had finally got a choice to who she belonged with. I never thought she would actually be happy to have been able to choose me. I never thought I would be happy that she chose me.

I sighed, taking in all of the information. Leah Clearwater... Leah Clearwater had feelings for me. It was a hard thing to wrap my head around. I didn't want to be a jerk about it, but I wasn't exactly expecting this surge of emotion from her. I had to be honest, too. "I don't really know what to say... I imprinted, Lee..."

"I know," she said finally, crossing her legs and playing with a loose thread on her shirt. "I'm not even entirely sure if I even want to feel anything like this, yet, but my mind's telling me two completely different things."

I didn't know what to say, but I knew there was something going on with her. Leah had always been Sam's ex-girlfriend, though. That's just what she was. She was never a potential girlfriend; she was always Sam's. I was about to open my mouth to say something when she cut me off.

"Look, you always told Bella – from what I heard in your thoughts, that she could be normal with you; she didn't have to change to be with you like she would Edward, right?"

I shrugged, knowing where ever she was taking this conversation, she had put a lot of thought into it. "Yeah."

"Then being with Nessie doesn't make sense, Jake," she said, her words flowing freely and quickly from her lips; adamantly. "It just doesn't make sense. You'll have to change for her. Literally. You'll never be able to stop phasing if you're with her; you're pretty much immortal because she won't die and you will, Jake. Unless you keep phasing forever so that you can be with her forever. It goes against everything you used to believe in. Yeah, I get that imprinting makes everyone this sappy fool who will do anything for their imprint, even change everything they are and believe in, but you used to hate that, too. Before you imprinted, you hated that their lives didn't belong to them anymore. Just please consider that because logically, your imprint goes against everything you once said. You want a normal life, Jake. You always have. You don't want to keep phasin-"

"Stop," I said curtly. It wasn't an Alpha command, but she listened. Her words... God, they were too real, and too misplaced, now. Surely the fact that I imprinted didn't change me, I was still the same Jacob I always was, just happier. I knew where she was coming from, though because I_ had_ felt that way before and I still remember it. But that was over, now. I could be happy, right? I wanted things to be easy. "Don't tell me what I want, Leah."

But she was right. She was one hundred percent right. The only way this imprint would work is if I decided to... Well, never die of my own accord. It did go against everything I believed in... But was that really so bad? Nessie was my imprint and I had to protect her.

"You want to know something else?" She said, meeting my eyes, her words sharp. "I hate you for imprinting on that half-breed. That was the best thing about the pack when I joined, there were no imprints; no love-sick puppies running after someone that they didn't even get a choice to love."

"It wasn't my choice, Leah," I told her, trying to keep my own temper down so I could deal with hers. "Do you think I would have chose to imprint on a half-vampire, half-human spawn of the girl I used to love? No, I wouldn't. If I could have chosen my imprint it would have been someone normal."

"You don't have to love Nessie, Jacob," Leah said sadly. "Just like Sam didn't have to love Emily. Just be there for her, Jacob. Just... Protect her like a brother; like this, now, forever. Don't let your life be consumed with thoughts that aren't even yours."

**Leah's point of view**

I loved Jacob Black. I couldn't help it and I couldn't fight it anymore. I loved his heart, his mind and his maturity. I didn't want to watch him go off with Nessie. She wasn't right for him. But did that mean I wanted him to be with me... Well, I didn't really know.

"It's not that easy, Leah," Jacob said softly. "I know Sam said it, too, but it's true. Imprints ... They're... Well, they're strong."

"Forget it," I said softly. "You're the same as the rest of them." I got up, going over to the door, when Jacob spoke.

"Leah, don't start this, okay?"

"Start what, Jacob?" I asked, spinning around. "I'm so tired of being second best. You want to know something? When you imprinted you completely changed into the same person Sam did. You only care about that stupid half breed and that's it."

Jacob stood up, coming over to me. "Leah," he growled. "Please, keep your voice down. You're _not _second best. You're my Beta. You-"

"And Nessie comes before your Beta, Jacob. Don't even start this."

"Then don't turn into the same girl you were in Sam's pack!" Jacob yelled.

I looked at him for a long moment, and turned. I opened the door and went to leave, but before I could get out, Jacob took my hand and pulled back back, kicking the door shut with his foot. "Leah, look at me right now."

I had tears in my eyes, and I didn't want to look at him, but I held his gaze anyway. "What?"

"I understand where you're coming from, honestly I do. If I could change things, I would.-"

"I've heard that before, Jacob. Look, it's fine, I'll just stay out of your way like I said I would and keep to myself, is that good for you?" My words were laced with a bitterness I couldn't hold back and Jacob frowned.

He didn't respond with words, however. Instead, he leaned in, and kissed me. Flat out kiss on the lips. I felt myself falling into the soothing rhythm of his lips against mine; filing it to the back of my head to torture myself later on; the thought of how soft and sweet his lips were and the way his hand felt at the base of my spine, resting there. However, I pulled back. This wasn't fair.

"What was that?" I asked, regaining my speech.

Jacob frowned. "I'm sorry, Leah... You're just... I do care about you. Maybe it's not entirely in the way you want but don't treat me like I'm the bad guy. You do mean a lot to me, if you didn't you wouldn't be my Beta. Don't pretend like I'm out to get you, because I'm really not. I know I imprinted and I really don't want to hurt you but no matter what it feels like I'm going to end up hurting you. I don't want to be another Sam, I really, really don't. I wish things could be easier. Want to know something?"

I gulped and just nodded, losing my voice again, not really knowing what to say.

"I don't understand this imprint, either. You're all right; it doesn't make sense. I mean, I'm glad the imprint got me over Bella, but it's really... sick. Imprinting on her daughter. Like... I don't get it. I'm lucky that I don't have long to wait for her to grow – Not like Quil, but still. You're right, it doesn't make sense. I wish I could at least have a normal imprint, but that's not what happened. I don't know why but when I think of Nessie... I love her like a little sister, like I'm supposed to, but want to know a secret? I hate the Cullen's, just like Sam, but in a different, more intense way, for moving here and causing us all to phase and taking away all of our free will. If they hadn't come, none of us would have phased. We would all still be... Well, happy."

How he could feel anything toward the spawn besides love and happiness was beyond me. I lived in many imprints heads and knew what a life-altering, blah, blah, blah, feeling that was imprinting. "But she's your imprint."

"And she took away all sense of freedom I had. I can't do whatever I want when I want, Lee. I've always got to be checking on her for my own peace of mind, making sure she's okay and not hurting or cold or hungry. It's like I'm... I'm constantly freaking babysitting."

I smiled softly to myself at his words. Babysitting. I couldn't picture him running a daycare of kids, looking after them. He raised a brow at the smile on my face. "Sorry, I just... Picturing you babysitting a bunch of kids is pretty funny."

Even he cracked a smile, and chuckled. "Whatever, Clearwater. Point is, you're not wrong. I know it's a fucked up thing, but neither of us can change that and I truly am sorry. I don't want to hurt you, Lee. I don't want you to hate me. I do care about you, Lee."

I sighed, "I don't hate you, Jake. I'm just... angry. I feel like I deserve to be happy, too."

"You don't want to imprint, Lee," he told me seriously. "Fall in love the right way; the way you're used to. The normal way."

"I'm afraid that's what happened," I told him honestly. "And I'm still trying to deal with that."

My words were heavy and Jacob just stared at me for a long moment before I broke the silence. "I think I'm going to go away for a little while, Jake. I need a couple weeks to myself."

Jacob frowned. "Leah, don't leave. You know you can't break off on your own, come on."

I shook my head. "I'm going to come back, I'm smarter than that, I just think it'd be best if I took a little time for myself."

Jacob sighed, running a hand through his hair. Then, the phone rang. He didn't answer it, but Seth called up the stairs, informing Jake it was Carlisle and he needed to talk to him. "One second, okay?" He asked, pulling me over to his bed so I could sit down and he took the phone off of his night table.

"Hello?"

I could only hear one side of the conversation but Jacob's brow furrowed. "When? Today?"

A pause.

"We've been patrolling nightly and we haven't found anything strange. What did she see exactly?"

I wondered what was going on. I could tell it was pack business, but Jacob's worried tone worried me, too.

"Okay, we're on the way over."

Click.

"You're not going anywhere because I need my Beta. Alice thinks there are new vampires coming. She doesn't recognize them and doesn't know if they're a threat or not, but they know about the Cullen's and she saw them coming here."

I wasn't too worried about the Cullen's, honestly. They could hold their own ground without us. The volturi had just been a different circumstance. Part of me could care less if the hybrid got eaten by her own kind. "You have the guys, you'll be fine."

"I need you, Lee. I'm not going to be worried about your safety and try to figure out what this is all about. We're all going to the Cullen's right now, okay?"

And that was that. Jacob gestured for me to follow him down the stairs, though I stayed up in his room for a few minutes after he left, gone to tell the others. I squeezed the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath in. I wasn't getting out of here that easily and I realized my feelings for Jacob also weren't retreating quickly. I was stuck dealing with this head on.

It didn't take long for Jacob to run over to the Cullen's insisting we all come, too. The smell hit me from just outside their property and I sighed inwardly.

_It's not that bad, Lee,_ Seth though.

_It's pretty bad_, I admitted.

_We won't be long, _Jacob promised.

As soon as we got to the house, we phased back, and clothed ourselves before walking up to the door, Jacob entering freely. Almost instantly, the hybrid was attached to Jacob.

"Jake!" She cried.

Jacob chuckled and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders, which was difficult from their height difference. "Hey, Ness."

"Everyone's in the living room waiting for you guys," she said cutely, wrapping her arms around Jacob's legs.

I grimaced, trying to control my jealousy. It was ridiculous; I was jealous of a little girl who, although probably to my intelligence, looked twelve years old, now, growing more and more every day. Jacob led us into the family room and I opted to lean in the door frame, trying to stay away from the stench as much as possible. Jacob chuckled and brushed Nessie off after hugging her the right way and he crossed his arms over his chest. Everyone was in there, like the child had said.

"Do you think that these vampires are a threat?" He asked, Quil, Embry hanging back with me and Seth going up front to address the room with Jacob. They didn't mind the leeches as much as we did. Well, Quil and Embry didn't mind them so much as were weary of them, but whatever.

"We're not sure," Carlisle said, sighing. "All Alice saw was three, new vampires coming to Forks. New as in newborns."

"I wasn't told that," Jacob said unhappily.

"We were waiting until you came over," Bella said. "To tell you the whole story, but there isn't much to tell. We're not sure why they're coming, but Alice said she doesn't know them. Edward doesn't, either. They're newborns so we probably haven't come across them before."

"Newborns," Jacob scoffed. "Lovely. Until you know more, if you find out more, we'll double up our patrols. We'll get them before they get to you, don't worry." His words were more for Bella and Nessie than the comfort of the others.

"Thank you, Jacob," Edward said formally.

He nodded in response.

I looked over to the hybrid. I wondered if we could leave soon but I decided that Jacob wouldn't be going without a nice long heartfelt goodbye from the child. I felt like I was going to be sick, and not just because the house smelled unbearable. Jacob deserved better than that leech. He should be able to choose his future.

Edward caught my gaze. I forgot he could read my thoughts. Jasper exchanged a look with his brother, too. They knew how I felt for Jacob; Jasper could feel the jealousy rays flowing off of me and Edward had a direct link to my own thoughts. Ugh. Esme and Carlisle motioned everyone to go to the kitchen and I left the room quickly, going out the front door and walking over to the creek outside the Cullen's. I wasn't needed for pack issues and I figured I could get away from the strength of the stench inside the house but be close enough in case I was needed.

**Jacob's point of view**

The meeting was quick; myself and Carlisle decided any new information either of us found would be immediately displayed to the other, and that was that. Our patrols were picking up and the Cullen's would also watch the area. I had saw Leah leave the house and I assumed it was because of the stench and her general dislike of the Cullen's. I also thought it may have to do with Renesmee, though. The girl sitting in my lap happily. As we all got up from our seats, Edward spoke to me.

"Jacob? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

**Edward's point of view**

Leah was screaming. Not out loud, but her head was a mess. I had to do a little digging to realize why she hated my daughter so much. Usually her dislike of us all was constantly running through her mind when she was around, but this time it was almost all focused on Renesmee. Although her head, much like Rosalie's, was a terrible place to be, I wanted to know what was going on, and I rooted through her thoughts quickly.

Ah, Jacob.

I saw the kiss replaying in her head before she left; when she kissed Jacob, and then, when Jacob kissed her. So the female Clearwater had a crush on Jacob. That's why she hated Ness so much; Jacob's imprint.

Jacob gave me a carefree look and then shrugged. "I guess, what's up?"

I led him out and into the living room. "Leah likes you," I said. "And I know you already know that. Her thoughts are... Well, loud and clear."

Jacob glared at me. "Why can't you stay out of peoples heads for five damn minutes?"

"I don't try, Jacob. Well, not initially. Her thoughts were so loud when she saw Renesmee... She really dislikes her. I just want to know what the future holds. Right now Nessie only looks twelve years old, but when she finally stops growing..." I shuddered. "I know that this imprint is strange for your kind but I want to see where your head's at with it."

"Can't you just look into my thoughts, too?" he said unhappily.

"I'd rather not," I answered honestly.

Jacob sighed. "Look, I don't know why any of this happened. All I know is I've got this beautiful little girl to protect, as her big brother, as her imprinter, and then I have this other... beautiful girl that is so... fragile and hurt that I'm terrified I'm going to do more damage to. I want to protect them both; I have to. Ness is my imprint, and Leah's my Beta. But I'm afraid I can't protect one without hurting the other."

I nodded. "That's understandable, Jacob. Look, I don't want to see any of you hurt; especially my daughter, which is why I brought this up. She thinks the world of you, Jacob, though I'm not sure why," I half-joked, a smirk forming on his lips. "But I see Leah's thoughts, too. She doesn't think an imprint should control anyone and I understand that, as well. I know you're going to have a hard time balancing them both, and trying to be what they need you to be, but you can only love one in the way a man can love a woman." I gritted my teeth thinking about that being my daughter. "And only you can decide that."

"I don't even know how I feel about Leah, yet," Jacob said strongly. "It's just... weird. I don't even know if I have options. Not with the imprint."

Carlisle overheard the conversation from the doorway as he was passing by and frowned. "You always have options, Jacob. Just please pick the right one for you because if you don't it may end up hurting more than just one person."

**Authors note: I want to give a big thanks to my own Beta, whose penname is teamjacob2012 for editing my work and giving me lots of feedback and suggestions! Also a big thanks to all of you who have reviewed! I appreciate all of the kind words and constructive criticism! (:**

**Don't forget to review and if you have any suggestions of your own, please PM them to me or leave them in your review! Constructive feedback is always appreciated!**

**-Dramaticfield**


	6. Chapter 6

**Landslide  
Chapter Six**

**Leah's point of view**

I left the Cullen's house and sat next to the small river at the edge of the woods for a few minutes. I thought of all the places in the world I wanted to visit; places I probably would never set foot in. Though, as my mind wandered, I came across a very valid escape; my mom's. I smiled thinking of her. I hadn't seen her since the fire on the beach and I decided it was time I pay her a visit at home. Sam didn't mind us crossing the boarder considering all of our families – and even some imprints – were on 'his side'.

I walked into the woods a little further before I phased into my large, gray-furred alternative shape and I felt my paws hitting the forest floor with strength and agility. I hadn't realized how much I needed to talk to my mom until I actually thought about it. She always knew what to say and I missed her wise words and comforting embrace.

It didn't take me long to get to the treaty line and I quickly surpassed it, making my way into La Push and closer to home. I couldn't deny that I missed the beach; the place held to many memories, good and bad. Painful, even. But I missed the way the waves would roll in to shore on nicer days. The salt water sang to my nostrils and I breathed in the diluted scent, mixed with the damp grass. Everything was heightened in wolf form, and I could even feel all the small rocks under my paws. La Push always had a way to soothe me. It was familiar and welcoming. Before Sam had broken up with me, I always wanted to stay there and raise a family. I scoffed mentally at the idea, now, but back then it seemed like a very plausible and attainable future.

Finally, I got to my mom's house, and phased at the edge of the woods, changing into the clothes I attached to my leg before leaving the cover of the tall, wet trees, making my way to the back patio before the large storm clouds above decided to change from mist to a full-blown water attack.

I knocked on the back door before entering and then wiped my bare feet on the mat in the laundry room, attached to the kitchen.

"Leah? Seth?" My mom called, meeting me in the kitchen.

She smiled when she saw me and came over immediately, engulfing me into one of those mother-daughter hugs that seemed to last forever. "Lee," she said happily as we parted. "Is Seth with you, too?"

"Nope," I said, leaning against the island in the middle of the room. "I came alone. I wanted to see you."

"Is anything wrong?" She asked.

I shrugged, "The usual, I guess. I did want to talk to you, though."

My mom gave me a smile and kissed my forehead. "Want some hot chocolate first? We can go downstairs in the den. I've been doing it up so I can have somewhere to sew and just sit and read. It's got a small TV on the wall, and a rocking chair, come on, I'll show you."

I smiled. "I'll just take a soda," I murmured before going over to the fridge and taking out a diet Pepsi. I followed my mom down to the basement that despite dad's claims to always finish it so I could have a basement bedroom, never fell through until now. I had only wanted privacy with the basement bedroom so Sam and I could have our own place, and after he broke up with me, I decided my room was just fine.

Mom had certainly changed it, though. There was now a dark red carpet on the floor, brown walls, and like she said – a rocking chair, TV, and a couch. She also had her sewing machine on one wall and the large bookcase that used to be in the living room on the other. "It's nice," I commented. "Very warm."

My mom smiled and took my hand, leading me over to the couch. "I thought so, too. I really like it down here." She turned to me, sitting beside me and took both my hands in her own once I put the Pepsi down on the small table in front of the couch. "What's going through your mind, Lee?"

I took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly as my smile fell. "I'm just really confused."

"I thought you were happier in Jacob's pack?" She asked earnestly.

"I am, I mean, I was, I guess. It's better than Sam's, that's true. I don't like the Cullen's much, still, but at least I don't have to deal with Sam as much anymore. I want him to be happy, I just didn't want to have to watch it, so I got my wish."

"So what's wrong?" She asked naively.

I wondered if she ever expected I would say I liked someone besides Samuel Uley. I suppose not, because once I opened my mouth, she seemed speechless. "I think, well, I know that I kind of have feelings for someone else."

My mom's face brightened up, a large smile entertaining her lips. "What's wrong with that? I mean, I know you've been so broken up since what happened with Sam and I always wished I could change that but this is great, Lea-"

"It's Jacob."

My mom's smile immediately fell. "Ah... That's the problem." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Jacob imprinted on Renesmee."

I nodded. "Mom... He just... He gets me. He knew what it was like to have the one you love chose someone else. Neither of us got along at first but eventually we got to know each other on a deeper level and I just... Then he imprinted."

"Does he know you feel this way?"

"Yeah, I told him earlier today. Though I'm pretty sure he already knew."

"Oh Leah," she breathed, reaching out and hugging me tightly. "You have a huge heart, dear, but it always seems to be misplaced."

"It's not," I said gently, returning the hug. "He hated imprinting before he did. He said their lives didn't belong to themselves anymore. It's true, and his imprint is even worse because it doesn't even make sense."

"Do any of the imprints make sense?" My mom asked.

Frustrated, I replied. "No, but at least everyone else imprinted on a _human_."

"Just think of Quil, Leah. He imprinted on a toddler. I know Jacob did, too, but she'll be full grown in what, a couple more weeks? None of the imprints are ideal. You think Sam wanted to leave you? His imprint wasn't ideal for him, either."

"If he didn't he wouldn't have," I grumbled.

My mom frowned. "He never wanted to, Leah. He loved you. None of them wanted to imprint, it just happened. Imprinting doesn't happen for a known reason. Some think to better the wolf, some to reproduce, but either way our line will be passed on. I think it may be for reproducing reasons, but even if it is, why do fate, - if you want to call it that, get to decide that Jacob and Renesmee are going to have, what, a third human, a third wolf, and a third vampire, baby? It wouldn't. Maybe the imprint... Well, maybe it's for a different reason. Something we may not know, yet, but maybe someday we will. What I'm trying to say is that the imprints happen for some, odd reason, but they're not definite. The elders and I have been talking and we can't see Jacob and Renesmee having a child. It would be an enemy to itself."

I laughed in spite of myself at my mothers words. It wasn't a bitter laugh, but a full, belly one at the thought of the child they would create. "Aside from the fact that I don't want to think about them having a baby," I said gently between laughing. "That is probably one of the funniest things, ever."

My mom laughed, too, softly. "Maybe the imprint isn't for romantic reasons, Lee. No one knows, but I want you to be careful with that heart of yours. It's too fragile to be misplaced, okay?"

If anyone besides my mother called me fragile I probable would have shown them how un-fragile I was by punching them or something. But your mother always knew you better than anyone else, no matter if you wanted to think differently or not.

"Did you start the classes, yet?"

"Hm?"

"The yoga or meditation classes you said you were going to start soon?"

"Oh, those. No, I haven't really had time. Alice saw two newborns coming to their house in a vision earlier today, and before that was the engagement party, etc."

My mom raised a brow. "Are you guys in danger?"

I shook my head. "No, there's only two. They're severely outnumbered if they do try something, and probably don't even know the shape shifters exist, so. I'm more worried about having to ditch sleep for patrolling," I said honestly.

My mom smiled softly. "Be careful though, Lee. Keep me updated, okay?"

I nodded.

"Don't be too down about Jake, too, okay?"

"I won't. I just wish that something would go right for me."

"At least you got out of Sam's head," my mom pointed out.

I actually smiled. "Yes, I'm glad. I mean, Jacob was understanding when I told him how I felt today, but I'm just... waiting to see how things play out, I guess. He probably doesn't like me anyways." I left the kiss out purposefully, still not understanding why he did it and not wanting my mom trying to give a false meaning to it.

"Jacob's a good kid," my mom said softly. "He cares about you, Leah. If he didn't you wouldn't be his Beta. He would have made you go back to Sam. He cares about all of you guys, so try to go easy on him. I'm sure he's as confused as we are all about his imprint, no matter how happy he may seem about it."

"I will," I promised her before deciding it was time to get back.

After a heartfelt goodbye and another phasing episode, I found myself back near the Cullen's house, to our own deeper in the forest. I phased back to normal and went inside, hearing the guys from the open window, even though it was finally starting to rain. I entered quickly and shut the door behind me.

"Hey Lee, where'd you go?" Seth asked softly, all the guys sat around the living room.

"I went to see mom," I said simply.

Jacob hesitated before speaking up. "Me and you have first patrol tonight."

I quirked a brow. "Wouldn't it make sense for you to have one tonight and me in the morning where you're alpha and I'm Beta?" I would think Jacob would have had a 'authority figure' patrolling with both the night and morning patrol, but he stuck us together, and I wasn't sure the logic behind that.

"I want to talk to you," he said simply.

I sighed and nodded. "Alright, what time are we going out?"

"You ready now?"

The sun was starting to go down. "I'm game."

He got up and nodded to the door, "Let's go then."

We walked back out of the house together and I turned to him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Not now," he said, before we entered the woods and went behind two different sets of trees to phase into our wolf forms, tying our clothes to our leg.

_I wanted privacy,_ Jacob thought as we started out running, me having his flank.

_For what?_

Edward spoke to me earlier,

he said, keeping the altercation of words to himself, though.

_Oh yeah? What'd the bloodsucker have to say?_

He read your thoughts.

Of course he did,

I scoffed._ He doesn't even know what privacy means. _

_He said you were... Well, loud. He couldn't help it._

_Bullshit._

Jacob sighed and kept running, trying to stay on the topic. For once, I realized, he wasn't thinking about Renesmee. Well, not until I thought about it at least.

_Leah... The more I think about my imprint, the more I'm confused. I don't want it to control me and right now, I'm just her protector; big brother, but when the time comes to get serious... Well, you're right. I want a normal life; to age, to have kids._

I know it's hard,

I admitted. _I never thought imprinting was easy, but you've all just taken the easier way out._

_I'm your Alpha and I have to protect you, whether that be from physical pain, or mental._

_What if it's not that easy? _

_It won't be easy. But, well, it will be worth it._

_So where does this leave us?_

I was thinking, well...

I saw it in his head before he said it, though. He let it slip and I saw an image of him holding my hand; what he thought it would be like. He knew the message was conveyed through his slip-up and I waited patiently for him to continue, although my heart was beating strongly against my breast. _Phase back, k?_

I did as I was told, Jacob having went a little further into the brush so we could change quickly. He emerged, dressed in only a pair of shorts, and I had my old, tattered dress pulled over my head for quick phasing. He came over, taking my hands in his. "I can't promise you right here, right now that I will never hurt you because we both know how much that is to promise. Whether hurt be accidentally stepping on your foot, or not being able to save you from getting hurt out here, as wolves. But I can promise you that I will try my hardest to make you happy. I don't know what will happen when Nessie gets older, honestly. I don't know if my feelings will amp up or not, but I think if we start right now, trying to make things work between us, maybe, just maybe things will stay like this when she gets older and although I have to protect her, too, maybe you're all right, maybe I don't have to love her intimately."

I was shocked. "What if this," I said, pulling my hand free and gesturing between us both. "Doesn't work out?"

Jacob frowned. "Then we have to know from the start that that's a very real possibility and if we get to that point, where it's not working, I still want you as my Beta; a best friend. But I'm stronger than Sam. I was supposed to be Alpha over him because I am stronger and I'm willing to hope that that means mentally, too; against the imprint. Just give me a chance to show you I'm not Sam, Leah. I'm not perfect, but I'm willing to try to have... Well, a normal relationship. With you."

**Authors Note:  
I just wanted to push you all over to the new tumblr independent rpg blog I started. If anyone reading wants to audition for one of the characters you're more than welcome! If you want the link, just ask for it in your PM's/reviews!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**-Dramaticfield**


	7. Chapter 7

**Landslide **

**Chapter Seven**

**Leah's point of view**

It had been a week since Jacob had essentially asked me to be his girlfriend. Really, nothing had changed if I was being honest with myself. You would think after that kind of talk, where you both decided to 'try a relationship' that everything would be rainbows and butterflies, but I was still cautious about indulging in any sort of relationship with Jacob. When I told him I hadn't known if I even wanted to feel this way about someone, I was being honest. It was a big step for me to be with someone that wasn't Sam because even with this new feelings, I knew there would always be a part of me that still loved Sam and another part of me that was scared to be hurt in the same way. I guess that was fair considering if we did manage to further our relationship and Jacob did fight the imprint, there would also always be a part of him that loved Renesmee. I didn't scowl when I thought about the small girl, anymore, though. Progress at it's finest.

Ever since Jacob and I decided to try and make this work, as apprehensive as we both were, things had been... Well, easier. He held my hand sometimes, when we were alone and I wasn't expecting it. We decided to keep this information from the others as best we could until we really decided that this was what we were going to do; if it would work. Nevertheless, I knew it was only a matter of time – days, even – until one of us slipped up in wolf form and Seth, Embry and Quil found out. After that, the others would know immediately I was sure.

I sat outside the Cullen's house, on the steps with Quil and Embry as Jacob and Seth went inside to see if there was any new information about the newcomers. We hadn't found anything so far, but as far as I knew, Alice was still intent on them making their way to Forks. If she was right, they would be here in a matter of days. Really, they should have already been here. The pixie-vampire had no knowledge of why they hadn't already arrived but continued to insist that she saw them. I was beginning to doubt her visions, but I knew we couldn't get sloppy, either. The Cullen's took the day time patrol, now, and we took the night time. Unless it was unusually sunny, then Jacob told them we would switch.

"Should we go inside and see what's taking them so long?" Quil asked openly.

Embry shrugged, "I'm going to take a nap on their porch in a second, so I hope they hurry it up."

Quil and Embry had the last shift and had only just gotten off so they were definitely complaining more than usual from lack of sleep.

I smirked but nodded. "I hate the night patrol, too. It's so much easier to sleep in the dark."

Quil snorted, "No arguing there, Clearwater."

"I guess it just takes some getting used to," we heard a new voice behind us; Seth.

"Any news?" Embry asked as we turned to my little brother.

"Jacob's inside saying goodbye to Renesmee, then he'll be out to explain. But nothing really," Seth explained.

I wasn't as jealous as I would have been last week at the thought of Jacob saying goodbye to Renesmee. I knew at the end of our night patrols when we were together he hugged me tightly - intimately, that he was trying, and although we hadn't kissed since that time in his room, I was content with the closeness we'd achieved through that hug alone. We hadn't really spoke about us since the that we decided to try it, but I knew it both loomed in our minds a lot. Sometimes I felt like he seemed to be walking on eggshells around me, though, and I didn't like that.

To my surprise, Jacob came out with Renesmee. He gave me an apologetic look. "Edward and Bella needed to hunt so I volunteered to take Renesmee while Esme, Carlisle and Blondie and Emmett were on patrol. The future seeing one is being told to stay at home in case she gets anymore epic revelations," Jacob said, half sarcastically.

"As long as we get to sleep now," Quil said. "I don't care who you bring home."

Jake rolled his eyes, and Renesmee held his hand in a child-like way, staying silent. She wasn't too familiar with the rest of us even though we lived close by. Obviously her closeness to Jacob was because of the imprint but aside from her occasional conversations with Seth, that was about all interaction she had with the wolves.

"I like Aunt Rose's blond hair," Renesmee told Jacob softly after hearing his 'blondie' reference. "I wish I had hair like her."

Jacob chuckled and looked down at her. "Your hair's nice, Ness."

She smiled up at him and I turned away. Okay, time to go home. I had only patrolled from 10PM-3AM with Seth, so I had gotten some sleep before this beautiful outing to the Cullen's, but I would still rather catch up on shut-eye before watching Jacob's imprint taunting me.

"You can ride on Jake's back, Ness," Seth said before we all started home, having phased.

I was successful in keeping my thoughts in line, and I could tell Jacob was trying to, too. It was kind of exhausting to have to try so hard, honestly. I quickly dismissed that thought, however, and mindlessly tried to identify all the trees passing by.

_You're wrong, _Embry thought loud and clear.

_Huh?_

_It's__ a __Native Coniferous! _He replied proudly.

_Whatever,_ I responded, rolling my eyes as best I could in my wolf form.

Jacob chuckled, and finally, we were able to change back into our human forms. I didn't waste any time in getting out of their heads, and quickly pulled my newer brown dress over my head. It was nothing special, just an easy way in and out of clothes for quick phasing, but the neckline was low-cut and had a lighter brown band across the mid-section, stopping at my knees. It was nicer than the rest of my phasing dresses, but it still worked. I didn't stick around to watch Jacob and Nessie. Instead, I went upstairs into my room. I had been looking into dance classes the past couple days. I promised Jacob I would look into something that gave me an outlet for my feelings and I decided I didn't need meditation or self-defense classes. I decided dance classes would be a better way to express my feelings.

I called the studio I liked the most. It was close by, but still a little drive. A female answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, I was wondering how I could go about registering for one of your dance classes?"

"Which category, miss?"

"Uh..." I hadn't thought that far ahead. "Which ones are open?"

"Hip-hop, ballet and contemporary."

I definitely wasn't becoming a ballerina, but the last one caught my attention. "Contemporary."

"The classes start tomorrow, but there's still two spots open if you're interested."

"Definitely, sign me up."

"Name?"

"Leah Clearwater."

We finished up with the formalities and she told me to be at the studio at 4PM tomorrow afternoon for the start of the group lessons. I was informed that the solo-lessons would be distributed by both emerging talent and the willingness to learn after we got comfortable with the style. Only a few students were lucky enough to be accepted into the solo-lessons and usually they were in large productions in Seattle once a year. I wasn't looking to become famous, though and I tuned the majority of it out. I just wanted something to channel my energy into.

I left my room and went downstairs to get a beer. Jacob and Renesmee were in the living room watching TV.

"Hey Lee," Jake said softly. "The guys are gone for a run, I don't know if you wanted to join them. I went up to ask but I heard you on the phone so I didn't want to interrupt."

"I'll stick around here," I said lamely. "Uh, actually, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

He looked at me, his brow furrowed. "What is it?"

"Well... I know I'm supposed to take the evening shift tomorrow but could I maybe take the late night one instead?"

"What's up?"

I hesitated and decided I wanted to keep this to myself for a while. "Well I signed up for these... Uh, meditation classes; yoga and stuff, that we were talking about, and they start tomorrow at 4 and I'm not sure how long it's going to run."

Jacob smiled. "Of course," he said compassionately. I could see in his eyes that he was glad I was taking this step.

Later that evening, when Renesmee had to be returned home, I offered to bring her. Jacob had been confused, but he stayed back with the guys. I had my own motives, though; I needed dance clothes and if anyone had everything you could ask for in a closet, it was Alice and Rosalie. I wasn't really on speaking terms with Alice, but Rosalie and I had some sort of... common understanding. It was silent on the way home, and once we got to the Cullen house and I phased back, Renesmee jumped into her parents arms, and they directed me up to Rosalie's room.

I knocked hesitantly on the door.

"Come in," she called.

I opened the door and hovered in the doorway. "Hey," I said awkwardly.

Rosalie was doing her make-up in the vanity. She turned when she heard my voice, though, and raised a brow. I was sure she smelled me as soon as I stepped into the house, but she wasn't expecting to see me. "Leah, what's up?"

"I, uh, well I was wondering if you had any.. dance clothes. For like, contemporary."

Since changing into a gigantic wolf, I never had much of a closet anymore.

Rosalie nodded. "Of course," she said, getting up from the vanity. "You're joining dance?"

"I think so, yeah. Just don't tell the guys, I don't really want them to know."

She shrugged, "My lips are sealed."

She dug in her closet and eventually picked out a couple pairs of stretchy shorts with a blue band around the waist and some stretchy, black tank-tops and t-shirts. "Good?"

I nodded. "Perfect, thank you."

"No problem, if you need anything else, I've got ballet shoes and stuff there too. You look like you're about my size."

I thanked her again before leaving, and going back to the house.

"Hey Lee," Seth called as I walked in the door. "Wanna play cards with us?"

The Cullen's took patrol tonight, and all the guys were sitting around the table with a deck of cards. "Sure."

"So," Embry said as they counted me in. "Poker?"

"You always lose at poker," Jake pointed out.

"Not always," he retorted. "Maybe this is the time I'll beat you, Black."

Jacob snorted. "I don't think so, but poker it is."

Seth distributed the chips and the game kick-started.

We played well into the night until Jacob occupied most of the chips, as was predicted, and I couldn't remember how many drinks I had. We were all laughing and carry on, like a true family would and I began to have a new appreciation for my brothers.

Finally, as we all got up from the table, and my head whooshed, I stumbled, laughing, and Jacob caught me. Quil and Embry went over to watch TV, with Seth, and Jacob chuckled, helping me upright. The guys were all laughing loudly and obnoxiously at something that I would bet wasn't all that funny. The alcohol had affected them, too. Jacob's scent was intoxicating and I felt myself succumbing to the arms wrapped around me. I turned to face him, and leaned up, brushing my lips to his when the others weren't looking. My head was foggy and I could only see Jacob.

He looked down at me, equally as fascinated. Maybe those last few drinks hadn't been a good idea, I thought, but quickly threw that idea away when Jacob took my hand and started leading me upstairs. His bedroom found us quickly and he pushed me back onto the bed, climbing on top of me. The kissing started right away, and I couldn't help myself. It was all I could remember, the alcohol swimming over me, and when we passed out together, in his bed, I didn't expect to wake up to what I did.

When my eyes groggily opened, and I felt my stomach churn, unhappy with me from the night before, I rolled over and groaned. However, I didn't expect to roll on top of Jacob Black's naked body with, well, my own naked body.

"Oh shit..."

I looked down, analyzing the situation. Surely that didn't happen... Surely... He was still asleep and the innocent look on his face made me believe that I wanted to; this was all a huge misunderstanding. Did I sleep with Jacob Black the night before... My head was spinning and I felt sick, but not because of the hangover anymore. I slept with Jacob Black...

No. It couldn't be true. There was some other logical explanation how I ended up in Jacob's bed. There had to bed. However, no matter how hard I tried to believe the words, I couldn't and as I stretched, I felt my sweet spot tinge with a slight ache. I wasn't used to sex anymore after almost two years of not having it... Was that confirmation of what happened the night before?

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..."

Did the guys know!? What would happen now! Jacob would hate me...

He stirred beside me, and I cursed. Did I wake him? What would happen now?

He stretched slightly, and rubbed his eyes before opening them. The blankets were only half-draped over our legs, not covering anything and once he opened his eyes, and saw his compromising position, his brow furrowed, and then he looked at me.

"Leah..." He looked at my body, which I now had covered with a sheet. A see-through sheet, at that. I saw realization flash in his eyes, and they went wide. "Last night..."

"Did it actually happen..."

Jacob sat up, pulling the blankets over his manhood and ran a hand through his hair. "... I... I only remember parts." He leaned back against the headboard. "God... Did we... I mean... Did we really do that..." I frowned, wondering how much he regretted the night before. Not that I could say much considering I couldn't remember any of it after losing the first poker game.

Then, a knock came on the door. "Shit, shit, shit..."

Jacob looked at me, panicked and sighed. He grabbed a robe from the nearby chair and threw it to me. "Put this on." He grabbed his boxers from the floor after looking for a minute, and then went to get the door.

"Hey man," Quil said, pushing past and entering before Jacob got a chance to step in front of him.

As soon as he saw the messed up bed, and well, me in it, he froze. "Uh... What..."

"We'll talk later," Jacob said hurriedly. "Look man,"

"Dude, you guys..."

Jacob gulped, looking over at me. "I think so."

**Authors Note: So I know there's not a /whole/ lot of action in this chapter but it's been so long since I updated! I had a recent trip to Europe then grad and now exams so sorry for the delay! The Summer will definitely give me the inspiration and time I need to continue! Reviews are appreciated, as always!  
-Dramaticfield**


	8. Chapter 8

Landslide  
Chapter Eight

**Jacob's point of view (third person limited)**

Quil, thanks to Alpha's orders, kept his mouth shut about the eventful morning, and left the room. Jacob ran a hand through his hair and sighed, looking back to a frazzled looking Leah as she got out of the bed.

"Jake..." She said gently.

What had he done? What about Nessie? He completely... Well, even if she wasn't a romantic interest to him just yet, she would be in the future, he was unfaithful to her. Had he just betrayed the trust of his imprint? A better question, yet... Looking at Leah in his robe, hair a mess, and seemingly just as confused about this as he was: Did he care?

Jacob was overwhelmed with emotion, and despite his own internal struggle, he went over and took her hand, looking down at her. She was even beautiful when she first woke up, he realized subconsciously. "Uh.. Don't worry about it."

Had his first time really been a drunken night with Leah Clearwater? The girl he should be able to call his current girlfriend? Of what, a week? He could hardly remember anything aside from bits and pieces of them; their bodies, close, intertwined. And it had felt good. No, better than good. Amazing. But even those good moments were shadowed with a foggy haze on his perception of the night.

"Do you remember anything?" Leah asked, dropping her gaze. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to or not, to be honest.

"Well..."

"Jake!" They heard Seth's voice call from downstairs, half-startled. "Come here!"

Oh God. Jacob groaned. He hoped to God this wasn't about the girl laying in his bed.

"I'm going to change and shower," Leah said quickly, getting up off the bed. "I'll be downstairs after."

Jacob nodded, not knowing how to part, so he just left, going downstairs in his pajama pants. "What's up?"

"We caught a trail," Embry said, concerned. "They're close; vamps."

That got Jacob into battle mode. Seth and Embry had been on patrol that morning and he took a moment to be grateful that they didn't know what happened. Or maybe they did, and they just weren't saying anything. He would definitely have to be in control of his thoughts on this run. But how could he when the girl he was in battle mode to protect right now, was the one he betrayed the night before? He would have to talk to Quil later, he decided.

"Quil, Embry, I want you to go out and do a perimeter check. Seth, you wait for me and Leah. I'm going to get her and then we'll be out."

The three nodded and split up. Seth looked to Jacob when they were alone, and he suddenly felt extremely awkward. Did he know? Why was he so embarrased about sleeping with Leah? Was it because they had been drunk? Because he felt like maybe he had taken advantage of her without knowing it? Or was it because of Nessie? He couldn't decide, and he didn't have the time. "Seth, go over and warn the Cullen's."

And he was gone, as well.

Jacob ran up stairs and knocked on the bathroom door. "Leah, come on, we have to go-"

The door opened, and Leah stood in a towel, not even having had time to get in the shower. He almost completely lost his train of thought seeing her so exposed, despite the night before. "The shower can wait," he regained his voice. "We have to go patrol. Embry and Quil caught a vampire scent earlier this morning."

Leah sighed, and nodded, grabbing the dress she placed on the sink. She shut the door and in seconds, she was back out, with the dress covering her body, hair still an unruly state, but she was still beautiful.

"Off to protect your precious half-breed, I suppose," but they both knew that Leah's motive to going up against the vamps was for her own revenge; for them coming to Forks and destroying her life with Sam.

"You know that's not what this is about," Jacob said as they ran down the stairs, and outside.

"Not entirely."

And she was right, but he didn't acknowledge her. They both went into the forest, turning away from each other, both wondering if there was even a need to after the night before, but soon, they were all connected; all 5 of them.

_What's going on?_ Jacob thought.

_The scent is still fresh, but they've ventured away from the boundary line of the Cullen's, _Quil replied.

_Good._

They're gone up toward the Canadian boarder.

Embry established.

_The Cullen's are notified. They're coming out to check themselves._ Seth informed them.

Leah focused at the task at hand; trying to figure out where the dirty leeches went, and keep her personal thoughts out of this. Still, she would love a chance to tear one of those things apart.

_Leah, _Jacob scolded her thoughts.

She rolled her eyes at the acknowledgment.

_Are we going to follow them? _ Quil asked.

_Blondie and Emmett are already following the trail, _Jacob read Seth's thoughts. _Meet in the clearing behind the Cullen's._

All of the wolves accumulated in the backyard, and phased back, clothing themselves quickly. Leah went into the brush to phase back, and joined them a minute later.

Carlisle emerged from the house. "Rosalie and Emmett lost their scent in a large river close to the boarder."

Jacob nodded, and was about to speak when a girl emerged from the house. She looked even older today. About thirteen. "Jake!" She cried, running over to him. "Mommy said there's new vampires; people like us!" She cried, hugging his legs.

"Ness," Carlisle said softly. "We don't know if they're like us. You must not be out alone, okay?"

She nodded. "I have Jacob to protect me."

Jacob's heart broke into a million pieces, and so did Leah's, and both had to do with the same reason; the small girl clinging to Jake's legs.

He picked her up, unable to deny her. "Listen to Carlisle, Ness. You have to be careful."

She nodded. "I will be," she kissed his cheek. "When are you going to come see me for the day again? I miss you."

He hadn't been around as much with the patrols, and, well, Leah. He was trying to distance himself, if he was being honest. He would go over for an hour every day or so, just to fill the void she left when she wasn't near, but then he would go back home, and see Leah, and question everything all over again. Why couldn't this be easier?

"Soon, Ness." He promised.

Edward came out onto the patio and I knew he would realize everything going through my head; the events of the previous night. He sighed as Nessie turned to him. "Jake? Can you come over tonight?"

Jacob felt the impulsive need to agree; to tell her of course, with no other thought. But he looked over to Leah, who was staring off into the forest. He decided he needed to take care of something.

Jacob looked to Edward, and he nodded. He took Nessie over to the far-side of the house, away from everyone. He put her down, and knelt down to her height, taking her hands. "Nessie, I need to talk to you, okay?"

She nodded, her curly hair framing her face brilliantly. He had to protect her, from mental and physical pain. But her also had to protect the members of his pact, too; all of them. No man left behind.

"You know Leah?"

Nessie nodded, and reached her hand up, showing Jacob a memory she had of Leah and him, outside, talking; He hugged her, and then they parted. Jake remembered the day; not long after Renesmee was born. She congratulated him on the imprint. Only now, seeing it through Nessie's eyes, he realized how forced her happiness had been.

When the vision ended, he sighed. "Leah's hurt, and she needs me, just like you do. I need to help her."

Nessie, although being extraordinarily smart, was visibly confused. "I love you, Jake."

Jacob felt the words catch in his throat. "I love you, too, Ness," he whispered. "But I love Leah, too."

"Like a sister? Like me?"

They had already went over this. He told Nessie he loved her all the time; like a brother should love a sister. He couldn't lie to her. "I love Leah in a different way, Ness."

"As a girlfriend?" She looked up at him. She was so big, now. A pre-teen. She knew about this stuff. Jacob underestimated her intelligence because of her appearance too often.

"As a friend," Jacob said, not lying considering he was unsure of everything himself. "But she needs me to help her, too."

Nessie hugged him. "Then help her."

He nodded, feeling so much better now that Nessie knew his reasoning – somewhat, for his current absence. But he still had betrayed her. "Ness? You remember what I told you about imprinting?"

She nodded, holding his hand. "Yes. Everything. Why?"

Jacob gulped. "You remember I told you that the imprinter would be anything the imprintee needed him to be?"

She nodded again.

"What do you need me to be?"

Was she finally getting to the stage of wanting a boyfriend herself? She looked thirteen, but had a fully developed brain. Did she want someone who would – in her pre-teen years, hold her hand secretly and always want to see her? Nothing physical, of course. Just... A innocent relationship? Was she there yet? Was this happening sooner than he thought?

But she was much, much smarter than he even realized. "I want you to be whatever you want to be, Jake."

**Authors Note: Summer's here! Sorry for the delayed updates on, well, everything. However now with Summer only 2 public exams away I will definitely love to continue writing for you guys! I have a plan for this story and enjoy writing it for you guys, so I hope you would like me to continue! Remember, review! (:**

- Dramaticfield


	9. Chapter 9

**Landslide Chapter Nine**  
**Authors Note: Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips is pretty much the song to go with my OTP for Blackwater, haha. If you haven't heard it, you should definitely go listen to it! Also, I know Renesmee grows up slower than what she's going to in my story, but that's what fanfictions all about! And she can't stay a little girl forever!  
**  
**Third Person Limited  
**  
"Leah?" A smooth, bright voice called, causing her to turn.

Rosalie.

"Uh, hey," Leah said, her brow raised as they all stood in the Cullen's backyard, waiting for Jacob to come back for further direction.

The blond vampire came over and gestured for Leah to follow her to the woods edge. Although apprehensive, Leah walked over. "What do you want?" She asked, not exactly rudely, but far from a warm, friendly tone.

Rosalie frowned and studied the girl in front of her; her short, brown hair and fiery attitude. "I know about you and Jacob," she said levelly. "And I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I've heard your story through many fragments of information, and I do apologize for everything my family has done to your life."

"An apology from a blood sucker? I never thought I'd see the day," Leah grumbled.

Rosalie sat down on a large rock that edged the forest. She ignored Leah's remark and crossed her legs. "I recognize the scent; of the other vampires. I'm just not sure from where."

"And this helps me how?" Leah asked, crossing her arms over her well-endowed chest.

She shrugged. "Just thought I'd relay the information considering Jacob's too caught up with Nessie to actually give you guys orders."

Leah felt anger growing in her chest at the blond ones referral to Jacob. "He's a great alpha."

"Never said he wasn't," Rosalie got up, and started to walk away. "If you ever care to talk, you know where I am."

"Talk?" Leah asked, completely confused.

Rosalie nodded. "Well, for one, I know Nessie better than anyone, which may help if you want to know what's going on between them. And secondly, you and I aren't all that different."

With that, the blond vampire strutted away to her tall, muscular husband who stood on the balcony of the house. To Leah's surprise, Jacob was back and Nessie ran into Rosalie's arms as soon as she returned. The blonde vampire was in joy to be around the small girl, and she wondered what kind of fucked up day this was. Waking up naked with Jacob Black and having a vampire tell her they wanted to be friends... Time to go back to sleep and wake up in her initial universe, she decided. This was just too weird. Although Leah had pondered Rosalie's own depression situation being a vampire before, defending her, almost, to Jacob, she hadn't expected the blonde vampire to ever be _nice _to her.

Leah walked back to the Cullen's yard, but kept her distance from Jacob.

The young alpha took his spot in the large yard after having a heart to heart with his imprint. He wasn't sure what he needed to be for Leah or Renesmee, but he knew that neither of them could get hurt. "If they come around again..." Jacob said, shaking his head. "We'll be alert."

"As will we," Carlisle vowed. "We're pretty good on protection, ourselves. I don't think these vampires are a threat, but we can't be sure."

Jacob nodded and looked to Renesmee. "Just keep her safe."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Of course, pup."

The two rivals dispersed, and Jacob led the other young wolves back to their residence. He sighed once he changed back out of wolf form, and sat on the steps to their home.

The guys stood, hands in their pockets, and Leah leaned up against the house. "What's our next move, chief?" Leah said, seemingly bored.

Jacob ran a hand through his hair. "We'll stay on alert, even if they think they can handle it themselves."

"So your precious little imprint doesn't get hurt," Leah muttered. "They can take care of themselves, Jacob. Even they said it. Rosalie told me she thinks she recognizes the scent; but she doesn't know from where."

Jacob raised a brow at Leah and stood, facing her. "Well it would be nice to know this, Leah," he said, stress evident in his voice.

Leah's brow furrowed. "Shejust told me, Jacob."

Although he knew it wasn't Leah's fault; the situation he was in between girls, and keeping them both safe in similar, yet entirely different ways, Jacob's frustration grew and she was in his path. "Since when did you and blondie become BFF's anyways? I thought you hated them."

Leah was taken back the way he spoke to her, and she put her guard up, too. "We're not, and I do" she spat. "Maybe you would have gotten the whole story, too if you hadn't of wandered off with the child."

"Well maybe," Jacob said through clenched teeth. "There would be no reason for me to wander off if it wasn't for you."

"What's that supposed to mean, all mighty alpha?" Leah asked, sarcasm and anger evident in her voice.

Jacob turned, taking deep breaths in. He couldn't tell who else was around; his anger was clouding his vision and causing him to see red. A part of him knew that later, when he was thinking clearly, he would kick himself for taking this out on Leah, but his vision was tainted too darkly to realize that right then and trying to protect both of the girls in his life was becoming a 24 hour job. When he was with one of them, he always felt guilty for not being with the other.

Quil, Embry and Seth were just watching the action unfold on the sidelines, some faces more surprised by this outburst than others. Seth looked severely unhappy.

"If you hadn't kissed me," Jacob said through gritted teeth. "Everything would be easier."

Leah looked like she had been slapped in the face, but her resolve didn't fade. "You didn't have to pursue it," she countered. "Because if I remember correctly _you _were the one who said you wanted to try this_; us._ I told you to forget that that had ever happened."

Jacob knew she was right; he had led her on and pursued the relationship – sometimes against his better judgment. "Because it was my fault you ended up in my bed last night, huh Leah?"

Ah, she thought, so that's what's eating at him. Guilt because of that stupid half-breed.

"I didn't say that," her voice grew softer, but still argumentative. She wouldn't back down.

"What the-" Seth's voice echoed in the background.

Leah looked over to her brother and caught his eye. He looked half-disgusted and half-furious. She looked back to Jacob as she heard him speak. "I can't help feeling like I have to protect Ness," he said, his temper slightly more controlled. "You have to accept that."

"I have accepted that, Jacob, but you don't have to be a jerk," she said, levelly.

Jacob sighed again, and his hands – which were clenched into fists a moment ago – relaxed. "You can't dwell on some fantasy world you created, Leah," he said, not trying to be mean, but truthful. "This," he gestured between them. "It's not easy. No matter what, it will never be easy; perfect. Nessie will always be around, too."

The words hit Leah hard, but her lips remained in a tight straight line on her face. It was true; as long as the imprint was there... Nothing would be easy between them. She had herself convinced that she could handle that, but how could she handle it if seeing him with Renesmee hurt her? How could she be second best? That's what she was, wasn't it? Always second best. Renesmee's feelings, warmth, happiness and comfort always would, and continue to, come before her own needs.

"Well I apologize for allowing you to delude me into thinking it could work," she snapped, her own hands tightly balled at her sides. "But correct me if I'm wrong, wasn't it you that said that even though it's not easy, it's worth it?" Leah wanted to laugh, almost. At him, at herself, and her stupidity all along. "Another cheesy line from Jacob Black. I should have known all along what a stupid idea this was, so I apologize for getting in the way of your stupid little fantasy with the spawn." She crossed her arms over her chest, putting up a strong front.

Jacob's eyes grew more empathetic, and he realized he had hurt her, against his better judgment. Against his wishes. Would he always be hurting one of them? He had been a jerk, he realized, but he was under so much stress from Nessie, Leah, the Cullen's, and the rest of the pack. Oh, and if Sam found out he had slept with Leah... Yeah, nothing was easy, but he still didn't think it wasn't worth trying with Leah. He did like her, and he felt like complete shit for being such an asshole.

Leah spoke up again before he could formulate a response. "Maybe I would be better off in Sam's pack," she turned on her heel. "At least he knows what he wants."

"Come on, Lee," Seth's voice rung out. "Don't be like that-"

Quil and Embry stayed uncharacteristically quiet, neither boy knowing what to say to diffuse the situation. They both knew they should leave and let the two fight and bicker or whatever else, but they had stayed this long, and figured if they left now, it would just be awkward.

"Like what?" Leah asked, spinning back around to face not just Jacob, but all the guys. Jacob had a hand clutching the iron arm rail attached to the stairs, and Seth frowned.

"Like the girl you were in Sam's pack," Jacob contributed, finishing Seth's thought. He didn't mean it to be rude – He was trying to make her see that she had come too far to go back to her old ways, but Leah took it the wrong way.

She shook her head, and sighed. "At least Sam never led me on," she said sharply. She turned back around and wandered into the woods, the sound of her ripping clothing filling the air as she got into the brush, phasing into her alternate form.

Jacob knew it was no secret, now. Not that it really had been in the beginning. However, with this confirmed; their attempt at a relationship, he wasn't sure if he would live it down. Especially if Sam found out. He could only imagine the chewing out the older wolf would give him, even if both alphas knew he had no right. Jacob doubted Sam's protection over the female wolf would ever change because they all knew there was still a large part of Sam that still loved Leah, despite his imprint. Of course Emily overshadowed that love, but it was there.

"What the Hell," Seth's voice came loud and clear in the small space outside their home.

Jacob turned to face the smaller wolf. "Seth, listen-"

"No," he said sharply. "That was uncalled for. And what the Hell gives you the right to sleep with my sister?"

Oh, God. Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose. "We were drunk, Se-"

"No, I don't want to hear about it," Seth interjected. "You shouldn't have taken advantage of her, and since when were you together in the first place?!"

Jacob gave Quil and Embry a look that said take Seth inside and explain.

"Come on," Quil said, placing a hand on Seth's shoulder. "We'll talk."

"So you all knew?" Seth asked. "So much for the open communication, huh? I guess some of us have gotten better at keeping things to themselves."

The two older boys took the younger wolf into the house, and Jacob hauled back, letting his fist hit the hard brick-structure of the house.

Jacob took a couple deep breaths in as he clenched his bleeding fist. It would heal soon. He was torn, though. Should he go after Leah? Go inside? Face Seth? For once, he had no answer to a million questions running through his head. Maybe some time alone would do him good. He ran inside, grabbed his keys, and left, intent on clearing his head.

Leah stopped running when her paws hurt. Four hours later, and her head was still a jumble of thoughts; questions, without any answers. What the fuck was wrong with Jacob? It was hardly her fault that he imprinted on that stupid hybrid child. There was a million reasons for him to question the imprint; her being half their taught enemy, the main one. He wasn't supposed to be a leech-lover. Or a half-leech lover. He was supposed to defend his tribe against the unnatural; the vampires. Not be in love with one. She found a small river, deeper into the woods. She wasn't quite sure where she was exactly, but she knew it wouldn't be hard to navigate back home, whenever she decided to. She took a long drink from the river, and then decided to phase back. Of course, she had no clothes, but this deep into the woods, only animals would be close enough to see her indecency.

Sitting on the edge of the river, Leah leaned back on her arms and welcomed the night falling over the trees. The wind wrapped around her, and she could only imagine how chilly it would be on human-skin. Once again, her tranquility was broke by thoughts of Jacob. He had made it clear that they, realistically, couldn't be together in a normal relationship. Was that because he truly thought that, or he was mad, she didn't know, but his words... They wouldn't escape her mind anytime soon. She sighed, and closed her eyes.

However, not realizing how far she had gotten away from La Push in her heightened rage, Leah was surprised as a familiar scent filled her nostrils. Leech.

Immediately, Leah rose, and phased into her gray form, shaking her fur out. She could smell much better as a wolf, and she sniffed the air carefully. It seemed the scent was new; fresh. Close. Instead of turning around and going off to warn Jacob, Leah decided to follow the scent.

As soon as she set off, though, Leah felt another wolf join her mentally; Quil. He must have phased on Jacob's orders for a perimeter check.

_Leah! _He exclaimed as they connected. _What are you thinking!? _  
_  
I caught a trail,_ she replied.

_You're no match for them, and there's more than one. Come back, I'll let Jake know and-  
__  
No, I'm fine. Look, they're not here. It's fresh but not that fresh. I'll be home shortly._

Quil huffed and he must have phased back, because Leah was once again left alone with her thoughts. She sniffed the ground, following the trail the leeches left in their absence. She lost the trail farther West of the river, and sighed. However, as she took another drink, she caught another trail; behind her. It was even fresher, and she raised her wolf brow, and turned. She sniffed the ground, around trees, in and out, in and out. Finally, she found herself in a clearing. Just when she thought the trail was going dry, however, she was caught off guard.

A vampire exited the woods as well, into the clearing, on the other side. Not having any sense of her own strength at that moment, Leah growled. So this was who continued to come around the Cullen's; she recognized the scent. She lowered her head as she looked at the vamp, however, another came out from the brush, and Leah tensed further. She wondered, idly, if there was more.

"What do we have here?" A vampire appeared, taking a few steps into the clearing; closer. "A werewolf, no doubt."

So they knew what she was, of course; the smell gave her away. As did their own to her. At least they already knew about wolves, she thought. Was that good or bad?

One of the other vampires smirked. "Well, well, well."

Leah was assessing the situation mentally, trying to decide which leech to go after first; which would be the easiest. She could take them, she knew she could. They may have had new strength from just being changed, – if these were the vampires Carlisle had mentioned, which she assumed they were – but they were also uncoordinated with their reflexes to a point.

"One of the Cullen's guard dogs, I would imagine?" The first one with long, blond hair asked. She was female, and she was dressed in a long summer dress. Her fashion sense surprised Leah considering they were in the middle of the forest. The other, was male, and they were holding hands; mates. Leah cringed at the thought. She took a leap forward, but was brought to a stop once a familiar face also stepped out into the clearing. Leah remembered him from months back at the confrontation with the volturi. Nahuel, the other half-breed. Despite her advance, the other two vampires hadn't moved, and seemed somewhat amused at her behavior.

Nahuel chuckled. "Very good, Genevieve."

"Still would make for an interesting fight," the male, and also seemingly the youngest one muttered.

"There's no fighting with those wolves," Nahuel said levelly as he walked over to Leah. Though, for some reason, Leah noticed they already knew this rule, which was why they hadn't made an advantage on her. Well, if she had gotten closer, she was sure they would have sprang into action. Natural instincts. "They protect Nessie." He came as close as he figured Leah would let him, and stopped. "Could you phase?" He threw her a cloth to cover herself. "I promise, we won't harm you. I would like to talk; explain myself and this situation."

Leah's ear perked up, and she let the cloth fall to the ground. She wouldn't let her guard down around these vampires, even if she knew one of them. Too unpredictable; dangerous.

Nahuel frowned. "As you wish. I suppose now we will have to make an appearance at the Cullen's; a formal one. I relocated in a town nearby earlier the spring," he explained. "I found these two close to death in a house fire on my street and couldn't resist changing them; allowing them to join me. They were so young."

Leah only realized then how young these vampires were. Sixteen, probably. She eyed them all speculatively and continued to listen.

"Huilen is nearby, somewhere," he responded. "She didn't exactly encourage my decision to revisit the Cullen's. She didn't want their peace interrupted." He sighed. "I apologize for making such a nuisance out of myself. I only wanted to see if they still resided there, and then my two younger charges went too far in, and left their scent. I didn't know your pack was so close to the Cullen's and knew you would catch their scent. This meeting means we'll be revealing ourselves to the Cullen's. I just wasn't sure how, but I do apologize fr all the trouble. I was trying to find the right way, but then this mess was started."

Leah took a deep breath in and nodded.

"You may go," Nahuel said softly. "You and your pack have nothing to fear. We'll make our way over to the Cullen's now."

Leah nodded, and stepped back in her wolf form, before running off into the woods. What the fuck just happened? She had so many questions, but until she had backup, she wasn't taking any chances in asking them, which was why she left. Although she really didn't want to go back home, she really had no other choice, now. She hopped off, dodging trees, jumping over larger fallen ones, and started her journey back home.

**Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, all! I wasn't sure how far to go before I'd cut it off but I think this is a good place to stop! Remember; reviews help the updates come along! (:  
-Dramaticfield**


End file.
